


Is This Love?

by Lunaandtwilight07



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Bullying, Caring, Cheerleaders, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Geek Love, Geeky, High School, Love, Nerdiness, Outlawqueen - Freeform, Popular, Prom, Romance, Slow Burn, Tutoring, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaandtwilight07/pseuds/Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: Regina is head cheerleader and failing all of her classes. Robin is the school genius who signed up to be a peer tutor. When the Principle tells Regina that she won't be able to attend prom unless her grades improve, she gets paired with Robin. When unexpected circumstances disrupt their lessons, will he be able to give her the help she needs? OutlawQueen





	1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean I won't be able to attend prom?" Regina snapped, her eyes narrowing at the headmaster who sat behind his desk with a strict expression on his face, "that isn't fair," she shook her head.

"Regina, you skip lessons, and some days you don't even turn up to school at all, the only thing you are ever on time for is cheerleading practice," he tutted.

Regina huffed and crossed her arms, sure she might not go to some lessons and she knew that was probably a bad idea, but she wasn't the most academic student and when the teachers weren't accepting of that, what was she really supposed to do? "Isn't there anything that I can do?"

"Yes, you can improve your GPA by 1.5 at the very least and then I might consider it."

"1.5?" she laughed shaking her head, that wasn't possible, not between now and prom, there was not a chance that she would be able to achieve that. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "how do you suggest that I do that?" she murmured fiddling with the hem of her cheerleading skirt. She really wanted to go to prom and she knew that she was putting her future at risk by not turning up to lessons, she needed help, someone who would teach her.

"I can organise a peer tutor for you."

"A peer tutor, how is that supposed to help?" she rolled her eyes, she didn't know how anyone in her year group would be able to help her, what she needed was an adult who actually knew what they were doing, someone who had an actual degree.

"Regina some of the students in this school actually put the work into their classes and learn things, some of those students have way over double what your GPA is."

"Double?" she gasped, her eyes going wiped in shock, well that was entirely depressing, way to make a girl feel worthless. She ran a hand over her face and took a deep breath, "okay then, who are you going to pair me with?"

The teacher looked down at his desk and moved around a few of his papers, "peer mentors usually tutor freshmen, not seniors, but in this case, I think you need it."

"Okay I get the point, just tell me who is mentoring me so I can leave this office," she almost growled as she gritted her teeth, she was getting pretty sick and tired of listening to this guy whose clear motive was just to put her down.

"I think I'll pair you with Robin Locksley, god knows you need someone who will be calm and put up with your constant tomfoolery."

"Fine, when do I go to the meeting?"

"The first one will be in the library after school."

"No, I can't sir, there is a game after school, I'm leading the routine and…"

"Do you want to go to prom?"

"Yes of course but…"

"Then you will go to the study session, no excuses, I know that you have someone who knows your part in case you aren't there so you can't opt out of this Regina. You either do it, or you don't go to prom, it's as simple as that."

"Fine," she growled, pushing her chair back and grabbing her bag from the ground, she couldn't actually believe this was happening, not only did she have to go to these stupid sessions in the first place, she had to miss the game. She had been working on that routine all week making sure that all her girls had their moves on point, now though she wouldn't even be there to see them shine. She was just at the door when the principal called out to her again.

"Regina, I just want what's best for you."

"Sure, you do," she scoffed, slamming the door behind her as she headed down the corridor, she was well and truly fucked.

* * *

"So what you're telling me is that you are being shoved into extra tuition after school?" the blonde gasped as she rose her eyebrows. "What about the game? That's your routine!" she protested.

Regina nodded and dropped her head on the table before pulling back up and taking a sip of her chocolate shake, "what else can I do? I'm failing Tink," she sighed as she closed her eyes, "not even just failing, like crashing and burning."

"It's not fair for him to threaten that you can't go to prom though," Tink scoffed, "like surely he shouldn't be allowed to do that. And why couldn't he do it on another night, he knows the game is today."

"He can do what he wants, he's the principle Tink, that's the point. To be honest I think I need all the help I can get."

"Regina!" she felt an arm sling around her and turned her head to see Graham on one side and Daniel on the other.

"Hey guys," she huffed. They were both quarterbacks and in her social circle, there was a rumour that went around the school saying she had slept with half the football team which couldn't be further from the truth, she didn't just sleep around. The thing was though when you were head of the cheerleading squad people judged you, even if you were also a member of the chastity society. Not that she turned up to any of the meetings, but she wanted to prove a point, something which had backfired tremendously, with people accusing her of all sorts.

"Who got your panties in a twist?" Daniel asked, budging his way onto the chair with her, his arm still around her as he gave her a little squeeze.

"Principle Nolan," Tink rolled her eyes.

"Really Regina you let principle Nolan in your panties?" Keith one of the line-backers tormented, "really will do anything to get your grades up won't you."

"Shut it, Nottingham," Daniel warned glaring at the guy who just laughed and sat down with his lunch tray, "so, what did Principle Nolan say now?"

"He said that I couldn't go to prom," she sulked leaning into Daniel with a sigh, he was her friend and she knew that he would be sympathetic.

"What?" Graham scoffed, stealing some fries from her plate as he sat down on the chair next to hers, pushing Nottingham off it so he could sit.

"Yep and he said that there was only one thing I could do if I wanted to…"

"Did he ask you to come to his place to get it on with him and his wife?" Nottingham butted in, "cos we all know you'd be up for that wouldn't you."

"Whoa back the fuck off," Graham hissed and Regina just rolled her eyes as she stood from her seat, snatching her shake from the table before glaring at the guy.

"Do you know what, just go choke on that burger," she spat before turning and leaving, she wasn't going to just put up with that kind of shit, she was sick of it. She knew that Graham and Daniel were the only guys that would stand up for her in this place, all the rest of them were arseholes whose minds were led by their dicks. She really couldn't wait to just leave school and never have to see them again.

On her way out, she knocked into someone accidentally, but she was too pissed off to even check what had happened and instead swanned off. Pulling down her skirt as she went, she was conscious that it was too short and she was sick of being an object for guys to just stare at. Especially ones like Nottingham who were first class jerks and had no respect for others in the slightest.

* * *

Robin had been having the worst day imaginable, he was ready to get out of this hell hole they called school and get to a good college, he already had his scholarship, he just needed to maintain the GPA he was on now and smash his exams and then he would be going to one of the ivy leagues.

He had been totally freaked out when he'd received a note telling him to report to principle Nolan's office, he had no clue what it could be about, but it always worried him. Not that he could be in any type of trouble because quite frankly he was a loner who kept himself to himself and sometimes ate his lunch on his own in an abandoned section of the library, that was when the jocks and cheerleaders weren't using those areas for their heavy make-out sessions. When that happened the jock either kicked his ass or he ran off as quick as possible, he wasn't really a fighting kind of guy.

He liked his books and information, learning things was what he did best and he knew that getting himself into trouble would only hinder that, so he stayed away from it all and remained as a lone wolf who would rather eat with teachers than his fellow students.

Robin arrived at the Principle's office and knocked on the door, he adjusted his glasses as he heard the teacher call for him to come inside. He did as he was told and sat down on the seat at the other side of the desk before looking up at the other man and cringing, "you called me to see you?"

"Ah yes, Locksley, you signed up for the peer tutoring system, didn't you?"

"Urm, yeah, I did, why?"

"There is a student I would like you to mentor for me, she really needs the help, at this rate she is going to fail all of her exams and more than likely be refused from any colleges she applies to."

"Oh, is she a Sophomore or a Junior?" he asked.

"Actually, she's a Senior, like you, but she really needs the help and we have no actual tutors that have enough time, so do you think you might be able to help?"

A senior? Needing peer tutoring, that was rather strange, he didn't even think they did that. If someone needed help though who was he to say no, they were clearly in quite the predicament and he wanted to be able to help in any way he could. "Sure, yeah, that's fine. Who's the student?" He questioned curiously, he wanted to know if it was someone he had heard of or if it was just another random like him.

"Regina Mills, you will most likely have heard of her, I think everyone will have heard of her."

Robin nodded, of course, he'd heard of her, you had to have been living under a rock not to have heard to the head cheerleader. He found she was stunningly complex and couldn't help but have had a crush on her since sophomore year when she had been a little less rebellious than she was now. She'd been in a few of his classes over the years although as time passed, he seemed to see less and less of her and when he did see her she didn't look happy in the slightest. "Okay, yeah I can tutor her."

"Great, well if you want to meet her in the library after school for your first session that would be perfect."

"Right," he smiled briefly before standing up, grabbing his bag and walking out of the room, he needed to go and buy some lunch before all the good food went. He headed towards the dining room, he usually brought a lunch with him but he hadn't had time that morning to pack one so he was buying something today. He glanced around the hall and kept his head down as he made his way over to the counter and found what he wanted to eat, just grab a burger and fries with a chocolate shake before heading for the exit.

He'd just gotten out of the door when he realised that he had forgotten the ketchup, with a groan, he turned back to go inside his version of hell, yet again. His eyes were trained to the ground and all of a sudden someone was colliding with him, not even stopping as they carried on the way they were going. Unfortunately for him though, his lunch ended up down the front of his blue jumper, he closed his eyes in annoyance and heard cheering and laughing seeing that everyone had witnessed what just happened.

In his embarrassment, he turned and left as quickly as he could, needing to just get out of there and escape the constant ridicule of the other students. He reached his locker and smacked his head against it.

"Careful you might do some damage," a voice warned.

He looked up to see the girl he would be tutoring later that day standing there unlocking her own locker that was only a couple down from his, inside it was decorated with photos and a mirror, everything he had expected it to be decorated with.

"You're Robin, right?" she asked after applying a coat of lip gloss in the mirror and closing her locker as she turned to look at him.

"Y…yes," he nodded, adjusting his glasses as he gazed at her awkwardly, "urm, I just… I got to go," he stated, hurrying off in the opposite direction and leaving her stood chuckling against her locker.

He was cute she'd give him that, quirky in his own little way, he was quite clearly a nerd, but in truth she actually liked that, she seemed to find herself attracted to the geekier types, not that she was attracted to him, but she had a feeling that they were going to get on despite his awkwardness, maybe she had just found another decent guy in the school.

Robin rushed down the corridor, heading for the guy's restroom, she knew his name, she actually knew him and he couldn't believe it. He thought she had no idea who he was, no idea of his existence, but apparently, he had been wrong because she had just said it then, just called him by his name. She'd probably already have been told about the tutoring and done her research into who her tutor was, it wasn't because she just knew him, it couldn't be.

Once in there he locked himself in a stall and pulled the jumper off, flinging it in his bag as he closed his eyes and shook his head, this wasn't going to be a good day for him, all he had with him was his work out gear, which meant a tight black vest shirt, something he wouldn't be seen dead in at school. Hell, he drove out of town to the gym in Portland so he could avoid seeing anyone he knew, even if he was literally in prime shape at the moment, he didn't want anyone to see.

With a groan, he pulled the t-shirt on and closed his eyes, he just wasn't a cool guy, he was an awkward nerd who happened to work out. So right now he was dressed as a jock with bloody glasses on, maybe he could wear his coat for the rest of the day and hide inside that. It was a plan actually, the only issue he had now was getting from the bathroom and back to his locker without being seen. What was more embarrassing, putting the burger covered jumper back on or having everyone see him in his tight shirt?

He pulled the jumper on and was just about to leave when he heard the bathroom door bounce open, he closed his eyes and shook his head before keeping completely quiet.

"I really pissed her off," a voice laughed.

"She can't handle the truth mate."

"I know, I think she just hates it that we call her out for what she is, I mean you've been with her right?"

"Yeah, course," the other guy answered.

Robin furrowed his eyebrows, these guys were clearly jocks and he was not going to be opening the door anytime soon.

"She's a little slut, but I bet she loves it."

It was then that Robin recognised the voice and groaned inwardly before sitting on the system of the toilet and making sure that his shoes couldn't be seen from underneath, the last thing he needed right now was a run in with that prick, especially when he wasn't alone.

"I think she's probably made her way through every teacher as well you know, she can't get enough of it…"

The door opened again and he heard some other guys come in, "Keith, want to tell me what the fuck you think you're doing?" the voice asked angrily.

"Just messing about mate, you know."

"There's messing about and there is deliberately setting out to hurt someone and I think that you need to learn the difference. Also, I'm not your mate, we might play on the same team, but you're just a jerk who doesn't deserve his place."

"Come on Daniel…"

"No, shut up alright, say anything to her again and I will make you regret it."

Robin wondered who they were talking about, he'd heard a few rumours about girls on the cheerleading team, but he didn't like to believe them, mainly because they were probably a load of bullshit lies made up by a bunch of guys who played football to compensate for the fact that their balls hadn't dropped yet.

"Is this all because she's giving you blue balls by playing hard to get? Are you jealous because she's sucked off everyone else on the team but you?"

Robin heard a crash and a groan and rose his eyebrows, apparently, you shouldn't mess with this Daniel fellow.

"You are a sad excuse for a human being," Daniel ground out before footsteps were heard leaving the restroom.

"Shit mate!" the other guy who clearly hadn't spoken up to the man who confronted them laughed.

"He's going to get what's coming to him."

Robin audibly scoffed before placing a hand over his mouth and closing his eyes, oh crap. He was totally and utterly done for, quickly he hopped down and opened the door, looking at the two guys who were glaring in his direction.

"Ooh perfect, let me get my frustration out by kicking a nerd's ass," Keith rubbed his knuckles and Robin shook his head before bolting for the restroom door and speeding out of it, running down the corridor as quickly as he could, knowing that the guys were probably chasing him.

* * *

Hearing a commotion on the corridor, Regina stood up and looked out of the tiny window that was built into the storeroom before opening the door and seeing her peer tutor running like hell in her direction. Her eyes widened and just as he was passing her she grabbed his arm, pulling him inside with her and shutting the door before turning off the lights and placing a finger over his lips, "shush," she whispered.

The broom cupboard was small and she liked to come here to get away from things, but she felt that was exactly what Robin needed to do in that moment. When what was outside died down she sat back down on the makeshift seat she's made and looked up at him, "so, why were they chasing you?"

He tried to regain his breath as he realised just who it was that had pulled him in to the closet with her, with a sigh he sat down opposite her, rather glad that she couldn't see him because he would be highly embarrassed for her to see him yet again with a stained shirt, even if it was her fault in the first place that it was like that. He ran his hands over his face and shook his head, "they just wanted to kick a nerd's ass."

"And you just happened to be there," she chuckled, picking up a nearby broom and using the handle to turn the lights on, she glanced at him and rose her eyebrows, "messy eater?"

"No, god no, just clumsy apparently," he shrugged, "someone walked into me in the dining room," he confessed.

Regina rose her eyebrows before closing her eyes, "oh no, that someone was me wasn't it?" she sighed, burying her head in her hands, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I have stain remover at home," he felt bad, he didn't think she would actually realise that she had been the one to walk into him, he thought that she wouldn't have even known she'd knocked someone, she seemed to be pretty much in her own world as she stormed out of that dining room.

"Still, you have to walk around like that now," she scoffed, "is that why they were after you?"

"They're always after me," he shrugged, "I'm pretty used to running from them."

"They are jackasses," she narrowed her eyes and he saw the anger residing within them, she clearly didn't like these guys and he wondered why. Most of the cheerleaders hung around with the all the jocks, so it was surprising that she, head cheerleader, didn't go around with them, or even like them.

"I will have to agree with you on that one," he nodded, adjusting his glasses before looking to the door, "I think I better go, I have class in five minutes."

"Oh yeah, you go," she smiled weakly.

"Thanks for saving me from the jackasses," he chuckled awkwardly before looking down at her and seeing that she didn't look like she would be leaving anytime soon, "aren't you going to class?"

"What's the point, they don't teach you stuff anyway? Or at least not in the way I can learn," she sighed, resting her head in her hands, "I think I am doomed to be a failure."

"Not if I can help it," he grinned, "go to lesson, maybe you'll learn more than you think."

"Okay nerd boy," she scoffed, standing from her place on the floor and picking up her bag, "I'll go to lesson and if I don't learn anything, you will buy me a hot chocolate in our study session, deal?" she held her hand out for him to shake. She was looking forward to that drink already, she knew that going to this would be a waste of her time.

"Deal," he laughed shaking her hand, "and if you do learn something, you can buy me a hot chocolate how about that?"

"Dream on," she sniggered, "see you after school in the library nerd boy," she winked before leaving him alone in the broom cupboard, turning the light off behind her, leaving him in total darkness as her light laughter tinkled through the corridor.

He bit his lip and laughed, she was going to be a challenge, but one he was definitely up for. He didn't really mind being called a nerd, not when she said it anyway, he knew she was joking around and with the little interaction they had, he already knew that he really liked her and his crush on her increased.

* * *

Robin sat in the library, he was just reading a book waiting for his student to turn up, he hoped that she actually did and didn't just bail on him because that would be awkward and he wouldn't know what to do, would he have to tell Principle Nolan? Would she get into serious trouble? Not only that but he would feel disappointed that she didn't value him enough to at least turn up to the study session and give him a chance at being able to tutor her, for him to prove to her that she could learn.

The door creaked open and he turned to see what looked like Regina Mills walking in, although he couldn't be sure because where the hell had the cheerleading outfit gone? She wore it constantly, much like the other cheerleaders, but there she was in black ripped jeans and a simple top paired with a denim jacket. Her hair had been thrown up into a messy bun and in her hands, she was carrying too take out mugs.

"Hi," she smiled, sliding into the seat next to him and taking out one of the cups before placing it in front of him, "that is for you," she stated shyly, going to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before realising that it wasn't there to do so with. "Just to say thank you for agreeing to help me, it really does mean a lot."

"No problem, it looks good on the personal statement," he laughed as he took the drink, "thanks for this."

"You're welcome," she nodded, she'd felt weird in the cheer outfit whilst she was with him, silly almost and she had to take it off and replace it with some actual clothes. She would love to be able to wear them every day, but it was school policy that cheerleaders had to wear their cheerleading outfits on game days and today was one of those days, even if she wasn't able to make the game because she was here with Robin. "So, what will you be teaching me today oh great leader?" She laughed picking up the book he had been reading from the table and frowning at it before putting it back down again.

"What do you want to learn?"

"What are the options?" she shrugged, she didn't want to learn anything really, all she wanted to do was be out on the field performing with her squad, even if the company wasn't too bad where she was.

"History, Science or Geography?."

"Anything else?" she cringed, they all sounded like they were going to send her to sleep.

"Well, Principle Nolan gave me a copy of your class schedule and marks in each class," he stated, he didn't know if the teacher had actually been allowed to do that and he had felt extremely intrusive taking them, but he knew that looking at her grades would help him determine what she needed the most help with so he could tutor her accordingly.

"He's such a snake," Regina huffed, folding her arms over her body as she cast him a disapproving look, "how can he just give out my information like that?"

"Don't worry I'm not judging you…"

"Sure, you're not," she rolled her eyes, "your grades are probably twice what mine are," she sighed reluctantly, he was so smart and she was just an airhead bimbo as she'd been called many times, she had no chance of ever getting near the intellectual skill he was at.

Robin shook his head, he didn't want to admit to her that it was true, he knew that saying that would only make her feel worse about herself. He had a feeling that she would really gain from his help and he hoped that he could be the person who made her see that she had potential to be more, to do more with her life and really achieve something. "Regina, I want to help you, so how about we start with History?"

Regina took a sip from her hot chocolate before grabbing her history textbook from her bag, "okay then, teach me oh great master."

"First lesson of History class, dump the textbooks," he picked it up and tossed it across the room, causing Regina's mouth to gape open.

"Did you just throw a book? My, my Robin Locksley, I may have underestimated your rebellious side," she giggled.

"Excuse, me Miss Mills, I will have quiet in my classroom thank you," he smirked before picking up his flash cards which had little mind maps drawn all over them. "What I think you need is something more visual to make you remember things."

She nodded, "that's my problem, I can't remember, I try to study, I look at the books, but it just doesn't go in."

Robin grinned, he knew he had been right, that her issue wasn't that she wasn't willing to learn, but that the method of learning the teachers took wasn't the one that worked for her and in return her grades were falling. Hopefully, he would have them rising again in no time.

* * *

Regina came into school the next morning extra early, she wanted to find Robin and thank him again for helping her the day before, his method had really worked well and she hoped to show him all the study cards and mind maps she had made later that night when she got home. Today she was in simple denim skinny jeans and a cropped white T with an oversized denim jacket that had wool on the inside, she was also rocking the converse high tops, something that she would never wear to school but today she was feeling extra edgy, if you could class converse as edgy, for her they were anyway.

She reached her locker and took out some of the books for class before finding a little bit of paper and writing a note on it before posting it in the locker she guessed belonged to Locksley, or at least the one he had been banging his head against in embarrassment when she had seen him the day before. With that she turned and headed to the library for the second time in her life, she'd actually had to ask someone for directions the day before which was quite ridiculous. No wonder she had been failing.

Regina pushed the door open rousing the attention of everyone who was already in there, geez did these people really get up that early and come to study when they could have extra time in bed? Like who would actually choose to do that… her eyes fell onto the person she was seeking out, he was looking at something on a bookshelf somewhere in the middle of the library. She tossed her stuff onto one of the tables before heading off in his direction.

"Well hello there Professor Locksley," she smiled as she came to stand neck to him leaning against the bookshelf, he nearly jumped out of his skin the book slipping comically from his hands causing her to drop down and catch it, bumping her head with his and rubbing it as she stood back up.

"Sorry," he cringed closing his eyes, why did he have to be such a klutz? He was stupidly clumsy, with a sigh he opened his eyes and looked at her, wondering why on earth she was here so early.

"Am I that scary?" Regina chuckled.

"I just wasn't expecting to see you here that's all," he shrugged taking his book from her hands.

"I thought you said to toss the text books," she rose her eyebrows in challenge.

"I told you to toss the text books, unfortunately I need to text books to be able to teach you what's in them."

"Okay," she smirked, "so what are you studying then?"

"Microbiology and metaphysics."

"Right, pretend I didn't ask," she had no idea what any of that meant, but she guessed it was science.

"Don't worry, that isn't to teach you, that's just some extra reading I guess."

"So, you're telling me that you read text books on microbiology for fun?" she scrunched her face up, he really was a nerd, no offence meant by that but wow, "you must be really smart," she smiled, "anyway, I just came here to thank you for yesterday, it really helped me. For the first time in my life I actually understand history and remember dates! Can you believe it?"

He grinned at her enthusiasm and grabbed his bag from the floor before leading her into the main part of the library where the tables were situated. "I'm glad I could be of assistance, in fact I really enjoyed our session."

"So, did I," she tucked her long hair behind her ear and took her bag from the table, "so I suppose I will catch you later. Here after school?" she enquired hopefully, she knew she was going to need to get in all possible revision sessions she could and as much as she might hate to admit it, she actually found them really fun.

"You're on," he nodded at her, watching as she walked out of the room, casting him a blinding smile before closing the door behind her. Once she was gone he dropped down into his seat with the biggest grin on his face ever, god, she was actually perfect and even better than that she was willing to learn, she wanted to do well and that was something that impressed him. She was determined to put the work in, she clearly wanted to pass her exams and with any luck she would.

She was so beautiful though and at times it was rather distracting, especially when she smiled at him the way she had just then, it nearly knocked him out. It wasn't just about her looks though, although she was stunning she was witty and caring. He had become a little obsessed with Regina Mills as weird as that might sound, he just couldn't get enough of her and he would be willing to give her as many revision sessions as she wanted.

* * *

At break Regina made her way out to the quad feeling more confident than ever about her lessons, she had been taking part more and more in class and even answered a few questions which seemed to completely stun her teachers, something that made her feel rather smug. She held onto her coffee as she approached her friends who were sat at the head table outside, she smiled at them and waved before stopping stood up when she realised there were no free seats, "hi guys."

"Regina, hey!" they all chorused their greetings and she chuckled before deciding that she was going to just perch on the table between Daniel and Graham.

"How was the game?" she asked, shivering a little at the bite in the air and pulling her coat tighter around her.

"We won," Daniel rose his eyebrows playfully, "let's just say though that it wasn't the same without you there."

"We totally needed you out there Gina!" Kathryn complained, her hands going to her hips as she glared at Emma who was sat on the other side of the table, "Swan fucked up the routine."

"Oh shut up would you Midas."

"You know you messed up Emma."

"Well never mind, we all mess up sometimes right," Regina offered Emma a friendly smile, "don't worry about it."

"I didn't mess up, Kat has two left feet and tripped me."

"Seems I missed quite a bit," she chuckled rolling her eyes at their antics. Her girls were always like this, constantly arguing over little things, getting into petty squabbles, she bet that the little trip probably wasn't even noticeable to anyone not in the team. She looked around and narrowed her eyes, "where's Tinka?"

"Apparently, she's messing around with Killian," Emma huffed, causing Regina to frown and shake her head. She knew for a fact that Tink would not be messing around with Killian, especially when everyone knew that both Killian and Emma were into each other but wouldn't admit it.

"I don't think so somehow."

"Someone said they saw them making out after the game yesterday."

"Well maybe that someone is a bullshit liar," Regina shrugged, saying it how it is, there had been so many lies about and rumours spread around about her that she ought to know that people say stuff that isn't true.

Everyone around the table went quiet and she felt all their eyes land on her before Graham broke the silence with a laugh and a clap, "so true, you tell em, I think people need to realise that they can't believe anything they hear unless they here it from the horse's mouth."

"Exactly," she nodded, there had been many times when she had wanted to stand up and yell that a rumour about her wasn't true, but from what she had seen, people didn't really tend to believe the truth either. Not when the lies were much more exciting and made better points of conversation.

"Okay, so then Regina, how was your after-school session with your peer tutor?"

"Actually, it was really good," she smiled, taking a sip of her coffee, "he's a good teacher and it really helped me with what I needed to learn. In fact, Daniel and Graham can I ask you a favour?" she enquired pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she slid off the table and beckoned them to come with her somewhere more private.

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

"Okay, so the guy tutoring me, Robin Locksley, he's having a hard time of it with some of the guys on your team and I was just wondering if you might be able to watch his back a little, you know, make sure they don't try jump him." She knew that Robin would probably hate that she was going to her friends about this, but from what she had seen it was serious and these guys needed to be sorted out, he shouldn't have to be dealing with that shit.

"Who are the guys?" Graham questioned.

Regina laughed as she rolled her eyes and shook her head, "give you one guess."

"Oh, he's a right pain in my arse that guy," Graham groaned as Daniel nodded in agreement.

"I already had it out with him about something yesterday."

"You did, why?" she furrowed her eyebrows, feeling interested to know what led to Daniel and Graham taking action against the guy. She saw them exchange a look and became even more suspicious, her eyes narrowing as she looked from one to the other. "Right, what's going on?"

"He was saying some shit, some gross stuff that we know ain't true."

"What was he saying?" she whispered, having a bad feeling that it was probably something to do with her, he had some sort of obsession with spreading crap about her.

"Just that you're easy, we know you're not."

"I wish he's just fuck off," Regina groaned.

"He won't say anything else Gina," Daniel reassured, "I warned him that I would kick him into next week if he did."

"Thanks," she half chuckled, still feeling rather disheartened, "anyway, I better be getting to class. Thanks again guys, for having my back."

"We've always got your back," they grinned, both hugging her tightly, "and don't worry, we'll make sure that Locksley is okay."

"See you later," she smiled, kissing both of them on the cheek before turning back towards the school. She fucking hated Nottingham.

* * *

At lunch Robin was extremely wary about where he was going to spend his time, he had a feeling that Nottingham and his gang would still be after him and it clearly wasn't safe in the usual places he would eat lunch. So after quickly grabbing his food from his locker he hurried through the corridor.

Stopping at the closet that Regina had pulled him into the day before he opened the door and slipped inside. He flicked on the light and looked around from his standing position it looked like a normal janitor's closet but as soon as he sat down on Regina's makeshift seat he noticed that maybe it wasn't. There were secret little draws hidden around and he was super tempted to look inside them.

With another glance around just to check that no one was watching him, he pulled one open and was rather shocked at what he found. Drawings, tonnes of them all signed with the same name, Regina Mills. He looked at one of them noticing the attention to detail and the almost whimsical technique she had used to capture the emotion in the persons eyes. She was an artist, she said that she couldn't do anything and then here were these beautiful pictures that she had created.

Suddenly he heard the door open and dropped them, his head whipping around to see said girl stood in the doorway, "what are you doing in here?" she asked, moving inside as she noticed that he had found where she stored her drawings, "do you often go around looking through other people's things?" she chuckled, budging him up a little so that she could share her make shift seat with him.

"No and I came in here because I figured people wouldn't look in here," he shrugged, putting all the drawings back where he found them, "they are really lovely."

"Thanks," she smiled, leaning back against the wall, thinking about how she had never brought anyone to this space in the whole time she had been going there, which had literally been since the middle of freshman year. It was the place she came to escape the drama of the other students and just be alone. Apparently, Robin also found it useful for that and she found that she didn't all that mind his company, "I can't believe I showed you my secret hide out," she scoffed.

He cringed and went to pick up his back, "I can leave if…"

"Shut up," she laughed, pulling him back down again, "but if you tell anyone about this, I might have to kill you," she joked with a raise of her eyebrows, "don't be bringing any girls back here for make out sessions," she warned hearing the snicker he let out, "what?"

"I was just wondering what girls you were referring to, I hardly think any girl would even take a second look in my direction."

Frowning at him she shook her head, "I hardly believe that, there must be loads of nerdy, and not nerdy girls who like you."

"Really? Well I'm not aware of any of them then," he sighed, "it doesn't really matter all that much anyway," he shrugged feeling slightly awkward now. In this school he might as well not exist, nobody ever took any notice of him, not for good reasons anyway. What was the point in being there, he had no friends, no girlfriend, no one, "I'm going to go, sorry for coming into your space," he stood up and grabbed his bag.

"You're just going to leave?"

"Yeah, I might go study somewhere," he cast her a reluctant smile before taking hold of the door handle, "your drawings are lovely by the way."

"Thanks," she whispered, watching as he left her on her own in the closet. She tucked her hair behind her ear and leant back against the wall, she had enjoyed having him in there with her and now she was alone again and for the first time she actually did feel alone, usually she came here for peace and quiet, but maybe that wasn't what she needed today, maybe she just needed that little bit of human contact.

* * *

Two weeks later Regina's studying couldn't have been going better, she had been learning all sorts of things that she hadn't thought possible until Robin began to tutor her, she finally felt as though she was getting somewhere, like she was really going to improve and had a chance at passing her exams.

She headed to the library after school and sat down at the table, it was rather odd that Robin wasn't here yet, he was usually there before she was, so it was strange that he hadn't been waiting for her. With a shrug of her shoulders, she decided to just get out the mind maps she had been working on since their session the day before. She had taken to revising for at least another two hours once she was home after their now daily sessions after school.

Her phone pinged in her pocket and she received a glare from the librarian, she quietly apologised before taking it out and flicking it onto silent, she looked at the screen and saw that it was a text from Robin.

_Hi, sorry, I can't make today's session, hopefully I'll see you soon._

She furrowed her eyebrows, that was really odd because she had seen him just that morning and he had been completely fine so she didn't have a clue what was going on with him. With a sigh she collected her stuff and decided she might as well go home and revise, at least she now had the new methods that Robin had taught her, even if she didn't have any new content to go over, she could always surprise him by picking a new topic and learning that by the time they came to their time together the next day.

Regina grinned at the thought of him being impressed with her and headed towards the exit of the school, she was about to leave the building when someone caught her eye slumped down in a gap between the lockers. Furrowing her eyebrows, she turned around and headed towards them, "hello? Are you okay?" she asked before getting closer and realising exactly who it was.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Hurt

Her eyes widened in shock as she dropped to the floor in front of him, "Robin?" She reached out, resting her hand on his knee, "are you okay?" Hi head was buried in his lap but she knew who he was, she could recognise him anywhere.

He didn't reply to her, didn't even look up, she moved her hand and found his before holding onto it. When he still didn't move she shuffled closer to him, her other hand running through his hair gently, "talk to me," she whispered calmly.

"Go away Gina," he mumbled.

"No, I'm not going anywhere," she shook her head before moving the hand that was in his hair down to make him look up at her. When he finally did, she let out a shocked gasp, her eyes taking in his face, "who did this?" she asked, feeling tears trying to form in her eyes as she ran her fingers over his cheek gently, hearing him wince as she did so. She wasn't surprised he was in pain, someone had clearly decided to use him as a punching bag and he was all bloody and bruised. "Robin," she breathed biting her bottom lip, really trying to stop herself from crying.

"I didn't want you to see me like this," he muttered. Everything hurt, he couldn't really move so when the guys had finally decided that they'd hurt him enough, he crawled into the corner and had been there ever since.

"Come on, we need to move you," she stated, "you can't stay here."

"Regina you cant tell anyone about this."

"Robin, they beat you up! We have to tell someone, they can't get away with this, it isn't right!" she protested, she had a feeling she knew exactly who had done this to him and she wasn't going to stand for it any longer, who the fuck did he think he was, he was no one and went around the school thinking he was everything, well someone needed to teach him a lesson. "It was Nottingham wasn't it, he did this to you didn't he."

The lack of answer on Robin's part answered her question and she took a deep breath before moving to help him off the ground, he let out a pained cry and she had to scrunch her eyes shut in order to cope with it. "Come on," she sighed, "I'll take you to my place and patch you up there, my car's in the parking lot, think you can make it that far?"

He nodded reluctantly, he just wanted to go home and sleep, but he had a feeling that Regina wasn't going to go for that, she seemed dead set on playing nurse and if that would make her feel better then maybe he should just let her.

They managed to get out of the main entrance, but Robin's legs felt like jelly, as though they might collapse at any given moment, his ribs were throbbing and so was his face, in fact, his whole body was just aching.

The finally reached her car and she unlocked it before helping him into the passenger seat and hurrying around to her side. Once she was in she looked at him, "maybe I should take you to the hospital instead."

"No, don't bother," he shook his head, "it'd be a waste of their time."

"But what if…"

"Regina trust me, we'd be wasting their time if we went to the hospital, they have bigger things to worry about," Robin knew how his mother was going to react when she saw him, she was going to fly off the handle and demand that the school did something to reprimand the students who hurt him. He really didn't feel like going home to face her looking like he was.

"Okay," she nodded reluctantly before putting the key in the ignition and driving towards home. She couldn't help but think about all the ways she wanted to make Nottingham and his dickhead friends suffer. She had about a hundred different torture methods in mind, which may be slightly sinister, but they would deserve it. Robin wouldn't harm a fly so why the hell would anyone want to hurt him?

It was silent in the car apart from the odd wince and groan from Robin and with each one he let out Regina got more and more concerned. Anger was also increasing as well, along with the need to make Nottingham suffer.

After about ten minutes on the go, Regina pulled up into the drive of her house. She shut off her car before climbing out and moving around to Robin's side.

He was trying to get out and she grabbed a hold of him, "whoa, wait," she shook her head, opening the door further and taking his arm gently, knocking the door shut behind him with her ass. She helped him towards the house and they made their way inside, "right you, let's patch you up."

Robin couldn't believe that she lived in that house, he went past it every day and thought that it was a beautiful place. The large white mansion which stood out the most on the street. He had wondered who lived there and now he knew, that also posed the question as to why Regina was having him as her tutor instead of just paying for an actual teacher. Whatever the reason, he was just glad for her help and they had become close in the time that he had been tutoring her.

Regina sat him down on a seat in the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit, "so did you say anything to cause this or…"

"They're just jerks who like beating on nerds," he shrugged, tensing up a little as she began to wipe his face with a dampened cloth, dabbing at the injured area, it stung like crazy and he knew that he daren't look in the mirror. "Lucky I was wearing contacts today, wouldn't have wanted the fall out from smashed glasses in my face." In fact, they were feeling increasingly more uncomfortable as his face began to swell, "can you stop for just a second please, I need to take them out."

Regina nodded as her hand dropped away and she watched him remove the lenses from his eyes, "do you have solution for those?"

"Yeah, the pot is in the front zip pocket of my bag."

"Okay," she bent down and found the little contact pot before handing it to him so that he could put his lenses inside, "do you need your glasses?"

"I'll be okay, I'm not totally blind," he chuckled, everything was just a little blurred without them, but he knew he would be fine for the time being, "I really appreciate you helping me."

"Well I really appreciate you helping me, what are friends for?" she smiled continuing to dab at his face gently. Once she had managed to wipe away all the blood she headed to the freezer and took out an ice pack. Then she wrapped it in a tea towel before passing it to Robin, "hold this to your face, it should help bring the swelling down a little." She helped him hold it in place, standing between his legs.

All of a sudden, she heard the front door open and close, "Regina?" She turned to see her mother removing her shoes in the doorway and furrowing her eyebrows when she caught sight of them, "you're home, I thought you had revision tonight."

"I did, but I thought we could maybe study here, have a change of scenery," she shrugged, taking a deep breath as her mother came into the kitchen, there was no way that she could possibly miss the mess that Robin was in and that was where the questions would start. She should have thought that her mother might have come home, then she would have been more prepared and been able to take him upstairs where no one would have been able to see him.

"Well then, that sounds like a lovely idea... oh my goodness," Cora stopped just in front of them, her eyes fixed on Robin, "what on earth happened?"

"Some jocks decided to use him as a punching bag," Regina sighed, her hand falling to his knee hopefully comforting him.

"Why on earth would they do that?"

"Because they are disgusting excuses for human beings that's why," Regina seethed.

"I see," her mother nodded coming closer, "I think you need to go to the hospital young man."

Robin looked up at Regina's mother and shook his head, she looked a lot like Regina but just older, "I don't think that's necessary," he protested, "Regina seems to have taken well enough care of me."

"You could have internal bleeding that, although she may want to know about, Regina can't see."

"I don't think so," he sighed, he knew that should he go to the hospital he would probably be made to report the attack and all that would do was rouse trouble.

"Mother he doesn't want to go," Regina huffed, she really wished that he would go because he did need treatment but he was clearly just too stubborn, "I think we're going to go study in my room for a little while."

She grabbed her bag and reached out for Robin's arm, helping him steady himself, once she had him standing she moved to collect more ice packs from the freezer, she had a feeling his face wasn't the only place he was going to be needing them.

They made their way up the stairs slowly, Robin cringing at every step and by the time they were halfway up, Regina wished that she had just said for them to go to the den, at least that was downstairs and he wouldn't have had to go through this.

He hated being in pain and showing that he was, right now though he really was and he couldn't help but let out a noise of pain on every step. He couldn't stop it.

Regina pushed the door to her room open and gestured for him to go inside, something he did, looking around at the black and white decor with one wall that had been wallpapered in deep purple roses that served as an almost optical illusion. The room itself was huge with a massive bed in the middle, an elaborate dressing table to the side of that and lots of other furniture scattered around, including two massive bean bags. "Nice room."

"Thanks," she chuckled tucking her hair behind her ear as she closed her door and moved to drop on the bed, "think you need to lay down?" She asked.

"Urm... I..."

"Come on," she reached for his hand gently pulling him to lay on the mattress next to her. Once he was laid down and looking amazingly awkward she sat up and grabbed her bag from where she'd dropped it on the floor. "Okay, so since you can't teach me, I thought that I'd tell you what I learnt last night after I went home."

Robin propped himself up against some pillows and turned to look at her, she was sat on the edge of her bed, one leg underneath her as the other dangled off the bed and she leant over rummaging through her bag for what he could only assume were the notes she had made. When she sat back up again she looked rather flustered but held the notes up in triumph smiling at him, "got them." He grinned at the sight, it was so worth being beaten up for and he would do it all over again...

**Earlier that day**

_Robin was in the locker room changing after sport when they came in, the jocks._

_"Yep, she's so easy, like all you have to do is be nice to her and she'll do whatever you want her to, I swear last week I had her in five different positions."_

_Robin frowned at the crude comment but kept his head down, he knew by now how disgusting these guys were. He wished someone would just shut them up and teach them some manners because they clearly didn't know how to treat women or anyone for that matter._

_"You can't even imagine how good she was."_

_"I didn't know Mills was into you."_

_"She's into anyone with a cock, or not maybe she's easy either way."_

_Robin glared at the locker he had been using and if he could set it on fire just by looking at it, it would be up in flames. He gritted his teeth together, he just hoped they shut up now before he really did something he would regret._

_"God yes she's a little whore and she knows it. She's only good for one thing..."_

_"What's that then?" Robin asked coming around the corner, what the actual fuck was he doing? He knew he was insane, but he couldn't let them talk about her like that._

_"Locksley," Nottingham laughed, "probably the only guy in the school she isn't fucking."_

_"Do you want to shut up now?" He propositioned, not knowing where the confidence to stand up to them was coming from, "she isn't any of the things you're accusing her of being so shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you?" He sniped. What the fuck was he doing? He was literally asking them to beat him up._

_Nottingham rose an eyebrow, "okay then," he shrugged, "but she'd probably suck you off if you paid her the right amount."_

_That was it, he wasn't going to put up with this anymore, he pulled his fist back and slammed it with force into Nottingham's jaw. As soon as it made contact he regretted his decision and ran for it, grabbing his bag on the way as he skirted onto the corridor._

_"Catch him you idiots!" ..._

"You've gone all red," Robin chuckled as he watched her hands come up to cup her cheeks.

"Blood rush," she half giggled, feeling her face heat up all the more at his comment. She looked to her notes and nodded, "okay so I was looking over my history notes last night and thought I'd look at the Civil Rights movement, I think I might have all the dates memorised."

"Really? Wow Regina that's amazing," he grinned, happy to find that his teaching techniques had been paying off.

"I know right, care to test me?"

"Sure," he nodded wincing as he tried to sit up a little further.

Regina narrowed her eyes at him, "I think we need to assess the damage elsewhere," she stated looking down at his chest, "take your shirt off."

"What?" His eyes widened, "I don't think so."

"Robin, come on, we need to see how bad it is," she murmured, "I have seen guys naked before you know." She saw the way his eyebrows nearly shot off his face and felt the need to clarify, "I've been going to life drawing classes since I was fifteen," she chuckled shaking her head at him, "I've seen quite the range of different bodies."

"Right, urm... yeah, I guess," he reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, tanking his jumper with it before dropping them down beside him and closing his eyes. He wasn't exactly body conscious he was just nervous being that undressed in front of her.

Regina almost gasped as her eyes met his body, seeing terrible bruising all down his right side and across his torso. She reached out and gently ran her fingers around the perimeter of the bruises, hearing his sharp intake of breath, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No," he shook his head, she certainly hadn't hurt him, he'd just never been touched like that before and it took him rather by surprise, he wasn't expecting it to feel so nice, so warm. He never imagined in his life that he would be lying in Regina Mills bed, shirtless as she played nurse, but he had to say he was enjoying it, it was slowly making up for going through the beating he endured.

"Okay," she whispered, looking back to her notes before sighing and dropping them onto her bedside table, "I don't really feel all that much like studying tonight. Want to watch something instead? We can watch a movie," she suggested with a shrug. She had been revising none stop for the past two weeks and really felt that they were owed a break, she had a feeling that Robin probably never stopped for a break, but right now in his condition he might as well do, it wasn't as though he could concentrate on facts and figures anyway, she most certainly couldn't.

Regina took another glance down at his chest, it wasn't only the bruising that had surprised her, it was how in shape he was, she definitely hadn't expected him to be so well defined, for him to actually have near to perfect abs. In her eyes though he was exactly how a guy should be, she didn't like too much muscle, but obviously a bit wouldn't hurt. "What type of film buff are you?" she asked with one eyebrow raised. "You're not going to say Star Wars are you," she teased.

"No, actually, I hate to break all typical nerd stereotypes, but I'm not all that keen on Star Wars."

"Me either," Regina chuckled as she laid one of the ice packs against his ribs, "are you cold?"

"Maybe a little actually, you have just shoved ice onto me so…"

"Shut up," she giggled, hopping off the bed and moving to the ottoman at the foot of it, she opened the wooden chest and took out a purple fleece throw before coming back over to him and throwing it in his direction, "do you mind if I go change, I'll be back in a second, you can choose what we watch," she passed him the TV remote before grabbing some other clothes and heading towards the bathroom.

Once she was in there, she changed at lightning speed into sweat pants and a baggy hoodie before finding her phone from the pocket of her jeans and dialling a number, she waited for them to pick up, she didn't know what she was going to say, but she was most certainly going to show him a piece of her mind, "Daniel?"

"Hey Gina, what's up?"

"What's up is your team mates beat up my study partner!" she snapped, "you promised me you would look out for him that you would make sure that they didn't get to him and then I find him in the worst state, on the corridor, bruised to high heaven. Why did that happen Daniel?!"

"Wait hold up, what happened?"

"Fucking Nottingham happened! He used Robin as a living punchbag, we can't let him get away with this Daniel," she tailed off, she just hoped that he would come up with some sort of solution that would help them get justice without having to involve anyone official. She knew that wasn't what Robin wanted and she would respect his wishes, but there was no way that she wasn't getting revenge against this bastard, he couldn't just get away with what he had done. It was just too much for her to forgive and forget.

"Okay, okay," she heard him take a deep breath before continuing, "what do you want me to do about it Regina?"

"Get him kicked off the team! You're the captain, surely you can do that right? You can get rid of him, right?"

"He's a good player and…"

"He's a good player?" she seethed, "he's a scum bag who doesn't deserve shit! You need to do something Daniel, I don't care what it is, but he has to have some sort of punishment for what he has done, he has to learn his lesson." With that she cut off the phone and shoved it into her pocket trying to calm her anger down before she went back into her room and hung out with Robin, it was strange because most of the time they had spent together so far was solely for academic purposes, but now it was almost as though they were two friends spending time together and that was something she liked quite a lot.

Taking a deep breath she ran her hands over her face before venturing out of the bathroom and heading back to her bedroom, she pushed open the door to see Robin still laid on her bed, looking around the room. She smiled and leant against the doorway. "so then, have you chosen something?"

"I think so," he nodded, his head turning to look at her, she had been gone longer than he expected, but he guessed she had things to take care of, not that it was any of his business.

"Cool, so do you want something to drink or eat?"

"A water would be great thanks."

"No problem," she grinned, heading off downstairs to grab them some drinks, deciding to open a bag of popcorn to go with them, "mom?"

"In my office darling," her mother called back.

Regina straightened her clothes a little and moved towards her mother's study, knocking lightly before pushing the door open, "hello, is it okay if Robin stays for dinner?"

"Yes of course," the woman nodded, not looking up from the papers that were on her desk.

"Thank you," Regina muttered. Just as she was about to leave the room her mother glanced in her direction and offered her a smug smirk.

"You like this boy don't you," she chuckled with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, he's lovely, he's a really great teacher and friend…"

"More than a friend?" Her mother hinted. Regina could see that her mother was only trying to tease her, she kept on at her about when she was going to find herself someone and she just hit back with that all the guys at school were totally immature and just altogether wrong for her. Seemingly the inquisition over Robin wasn't going to stop. "I mean, you've never brought a boy home before, I know that I've met Daniel and Graham but I have a feeling they are just friends."

"Yes," she nodded, "as is Robin."

"We'll see," he mother grinned at her before looking back to her papers, hinting that their conversation was now over.

Regina shook her head as she made her way back upstairs, she hadn't thought about it all that much, all she knew was she liked Robin. She just wasn't sure where to take that yet she wasn't sure what she wanted and that was scary. Reaching her room, she pushed the door open and put the drinks down before shuffling under the covers of her bed, urging him to do the same, something he reluctantly complied with.

He felt weird enough just lying on the top of her bed, but now he was actually in bed with her, under the covers and everything, not that anything was happening between them, but still, it was a nice feeling. He felt her shuffle a little closer and place the bowl of popcorn in between them, "so then, what are we watching?"

"Have you seen Outlander?"

"No, I've heard of it but haven't had the chance to watch it yet."

"I know it's a series, but maybe we should watch the first one and see what we think."

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea," she nodded, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as he pressed play and the program began. She was actually beginning a box set with him which ultimately meant that they were going to be having more dates like this in the future. She could only hope that would be the case.


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

Regina was on the corridor when out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Nottingham, smiling smugly as he opened his locker. She ground her teeth together and watched as he leant into it to find something, suddenly she couldn't help herself and before she could stop, her legs were on the move, she grabbed the door to his locker and slammed it into him before turning and walking away again. She knew that to fight violence with violence was never the answer, but she hadn't been able to resist the temptation. It was nothing compared to what he had done to Robin and probably didn't even hurt that much.

"What the fuck?!" She heard him yell and continued to walk calmly down the corridor heading towards her next lesson. She knew that everyone's eyes were on her but she couldn't care less, they could stare all they wanted and if Keith was going to start something she was quite happy to give them a show. "Slutty Mills! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

She took a deep breath still walking, Robin was off school because of that jerk, he'd beaten him so badly that he daren't even show his face in lessons and it was taking every inch of strength she had not to just turn around and hit this guy.

"Why don't you stop," he growled grabbing her arm and pulling her backwards. Well then maybe it was show time, she whipped around her eyes piercing into his, the anger burning hot.

"Let go of my arm you pathetic bastard," she grit out.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He snapped literally throwing her arm back at her, obviously because he was aware of everyone watching.

"You, you're what's wrong with me, in fact, you repulse me," she seethed, "who the hell do you think you are? Do you think just because you have some stupid jock status you can hurt people? Both physically and mentally? Because if you do you're sorely mistaken. I'm going to warn you once and once alone. You stay the fuck away from me and you most certainly stay the fuck away from Robin Locksley. Otherwise, I promise I will end you and you won't play for another team, ever," she finished with a smug smile, before turning to leave him stood there in the corridor as the rest of her students clapped her.

"Oh, go fuck your nerdy boyfriend."

She simply turned her head and rose her eyebrows with a less than innocent smile on her face before pushing the door open to her classroom. She sat at her desk and took a deep breath before letting out a relieved laugh, so Keith Nottingham liked to pray on people when he didn't have an audience but as soon as there was one he became a pathetic coward, really though, that was what he was anyway. He was just an arsehole who thought the only way to prove his manly status was to hurt people.

She had a feeling that wasn't the end of the argument, but for now, she had her upper hand and she didn't plan on losing it anytime soon.

* * *

 

Regina hurried down the street, she really needed to get to the bakery before it closed at five o'clock and apparently the only parking spot had been a ten-minute walk down the road, unfortunately for her, it was already five to five. Her legs burnt as she sprinted as fast as she could, glad for her decision to throw her hair up in a bun before she got out. She swore she had never run so quickly in her entire life, but she had a perfectly valid reason for running so fast.

Rounding the corner, she saw the woman put the closed sign on the door and knocked anyway, giving the woman a pleading look, she rolled her eyes before opening the door, "you're lucky it's you, young lady, I don't open special for anyone you know."

"Thanks," she breathed, trying to catch her breath as she rested her hands on her knees and looked up at the woman, a tall blonde who grinned at her, clearly finding it funny that Regina had just had to run the entire way.

"So, I take it someone is in desperate need of a sugar fix?"

"No actually, it's not for me, it's for my friend, he was involved in an accident and I want to cheer him up," she smiled as she leant against the counter, looking at what was left.

"Well then honey, I can give you anything you want half off, it'd only have to be thrown away."

"Thank you," she chuckled, "well then I suppose I'll have one of everything you have, then an extra brownie and strawberry tart please." It had only been in that moment when she was looking into the cabinet that she realised she didn't actually know what Robin's favourite dessert was, in fact, she didn't know much personal stuff. They were study buddies and so far, they had shared minimal information about their lives. Hopefully, she could change that, she had a feeling that he needed a friend and maybe she needed one more than she thought.

"Okay then," the woman nodded as she began to put them into boxes.

"Thanks, Ingrid," Regina bit down on her lip before taking her phone out of her pocket and texting her mother that she might be late home, not that it would matter. Her mother was probably not at home anyway, it was a very rare occasion that she got back before eight, she usually found something to keep her at the office. Still, she knew that he mother appreciated knowing what was going on, she didn't like to be left in the dark without a clue as to where he daughter was.

After that she took her purse from her pocket and got some money from it, trying to work out how much it would be. Once they were all in boxes and then placed in a bag, she paid the baker and left the store. There was one last thing she needed to get before she dropped in to see Robin.

* * *

 

Regina nervously padded up the pathway towards his front door, it had already taken her about fifteen minutes to actually get out of her car and through the little wooden gate at the front of the lawn, what if he thought she was crazy or wanted to be alone. She tried to push all those thoughts aside and think about how she would react if she were in his position and he surprised her, she would be quite over the moon.

With one last deep breath she rose her hand and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer, she saw a figure behind the fogged glass and closed her eyes, she was nervous and she didn't like feeling like that.

Before she could even think about what to say the door was opening to reveal a woman with dark blonde hair similar to Robin's stood there. "Can I help you?" She asked, wiping her hands on the flowery apron she was wearing.

"Hello, I'm Regina Mills and I'm here to see Robin if that's not too much trouble," she smiled, cringing on the inside at how formal that sounded.

The woman looked her up and down for a moment before nodding, Regina couldn't help but feel slightly judged, that was until a large smile broke out onto the woman's face, "how lovely of you dear, I'm sure Robin would love some company. Between you and me, he's been sulking all day, not that I can blame him poor lad having that done to him. Boys are cruel."

"Yes, they are," Regina nodded tucking her hair behind her ear, "hopefully I'll be able to cheer him up. I scarcely know what to do with myself anymore not when he's not around for our revision sessions," it was the truth, there had been cheer practice that night but she hadn't been interested in going, she just gave Kathryn the ideas for the routine and told her to run everyone through it. She couldn't concentrate, all she wanted to do was go see Robin and make sure that he would be okay.

"Oh, you're the young lady that Robin is tutoring, he's mentioned you a few times actually. I'll show you to his room," she nodded as she led her down the corridor towards the stairs.

Regina slipped her shoes off and followed the woman, taking the opportunity to look around the house a little, it wasn't as modern as her own, but in no way, was it old fashioned, it was nice and homely, exactly how she would imagine his house to be. They arrived at the door to his bedroom and stopped, "well, here we are, just call me if you need anything," she stated, knocking on the door, "Robin, visitor for you," the woman called out before turning around and leaving in the direction they had just come from.

"Visitor? What visitor?" the door opened as his eyes went wide when he saw her stood there, "Regina… hi… um… what are you doing here?" he asked, pushing his glasses up a little bit as he leant against the doorway holding his side. It was still aching, once he got home and his mother saw him, she had practically dragged his ass to the ER, something that turned out to be completely pointless because they only told him what he had already known, that he had bruised ribs and should try and ice them regularly. He'd been instructed not to over excerpt himself or do any strenuous activities, not that he planned to in the slightest, in fact, that was the last thing he had in mind.

"I thought I'd come see how you were doing," she smiled, "can I come in or are you very secretive about your man cave?"

"No, come in."

"You're not a secret hoarder then," she chuckled as he moved from the door, allowing her to actually step into his room, she moved over to sit on his bed, placing the bags she had brought with her down on the floor.

"Not unless you count books, I have hundreds of them," he laughed shyly as he moved wobblily back over to his bed where he had been pretty much all day trying to actually do any work he knew he would be missing.

"Where are they then?" she furrowed her eyebrows, she couldn't see any books.

"Ah," he picked up something from the side and tossed it across the room at a panel on the far wall. All of a sudden it began moving, turning around to reveal a huge bookcase.

"Whoa, that's super cool," she breathed, standing from the bed and moving over to it, "did you make this?" she asked in wonder.

"Yeah, it's quite simple once you work out how leavers and stuff like that work, it was kind of a hobby of mine for a while," he shrugged looking down feeling somewhat embarrassed, that probably sounded completely uncool.

"Well I for one think it's amazing, I want one," she chuckled looking at some of the books on the shelf seeing that they were categorised and in alphabetical order. "Neat freak?"

"Maybe a little," he smirked looking up at her, so what if he had a small case of OCD, at least he didn't leave his stuff everywhere, he liked to be able to find things when he needed them. "So, how come you're here? I thought you had practice tonight."

"What is this, twenty questions?" she rolled her eyes before turning back to him and moving so that she could bounce onto the bed by his side, "I just didn't feel like practice tonight and you know I was really wanting to watch another episode of Outlander," she shrugged.

"You do know we should probably study some since you're here," they had already missed a session the day before and he knew that she would need to get as many in as possible if she wanted to get the grades she needed.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "you're no fun," she moaned as she tilted her head at him before giving in, "fine, we'll study."

"I'm only thinking of you," Robin stated, standing up to her.

"I know," she smiled, "just like I was thinking of you when I bought these," she picked up the bags of cakes and began taking out the boxes, all except the one with the brownie and strawberry tart.

He watched her in confusion, has she actually brought him cake? No one had ever done that before, hell no one had even come over to his house before, she was the first one and he really liked having her there, "you brought cake?"

"Yep, I didn't know what you liked so I figured I would just get one of everything, that way I couldn't exactly go wrong could I?" she urged him to pick out some of the cakes as she did so herself and leant back against the headrest. She found her notes and everything she would need to revise before turning to look at him briefly, seeing that he was watching her yet again. She winked at him playfully, laughing as she chucked her notes at him, "now you, help me revise, you don't think I'm paying you with cakes for nothing do you?"

"I thought you wanted to watch Outlander."

"I do, but I think you are right, we should definitely do some work first, Claire and Jamie will wait for us."

* * *

 

It was almost another week before Robin came back to school, so every night she had been going to his house so they could revise together and get work done. She was also bringing him the class work that he had missed so he was able to keep up to date, her friends seemed to be getting more and more suspicious about what she was doing. She hadn't exactly told them she was going to Robin's house, but she'd been cancelling plans left right and centre.

She hadn't been turning up to practice and had missed yet another game, in fact, she had been bailing on all her extra-curricular activities in favour of going to lessons and really trying to listen, creating her notes in a way that Robin had told her would help and he had been right. If someone had suggested to her drawing her notes before Robin showed her, she would have said it was crazy, but she was finding it really helped, seemingly she was more visual and couldn't remember things from words alone.

Today she decided that she was going to have to tell Robin that she wouldn't be able to revise, she knew she had to give something back to her cheer team otherwise they were going to go crazy at her, she needed to go to practice, make sure they knew their routine before the game on Friday, something she also planned on turning up to. She hated to have to bail on Robin, she felt really bad doing it, she shouldn't do, but she'd found herself becoming more and more connected to him, she loved spending time with him.

"Regina! Are you actually turning up to practice today?" Emma called as she made her way down the corridor towards her, "because I can't speak for everyone else, but you not turning up is having an adverse effect on the team, we really aren't managing and Kathryn can't teach for toffee."

"Don't worry, I'm coming," she smiled, grabbing her cheer uniform from her locker and walking in step with Emma towards the girl's locker room. They were just passing the library when Regina stopped, "one second there is something I have to do."

"I'll come with," Emma offered her a shrug in response.

"Fine," Regina replied, she was being very cautious because she didn't want people to know how close she was to Robin, mainly because she was scared that would start more rumours and get Robin hurt again, that wasn't going to happen because of her, she wouldn't let him get hurt because of her. She pushed the door open and headed inside, "you can wait here if you want, I'll be like two secs," she dropped her bag in Emma's arms before heading down one of the aisles she knew Robin sat down. "Hey you," she chuckled walking towards him, she was getting to know his habits rather well, she knew where he was going to be at certain times and right now she had been totally right.

"Hey, Regina," he nodded, glancing up from his book and straightening the tie that was tucked under his jumper.

"You look like a professor today," she half giggled as she slid down to sit beside him.

"Really?" he laughed, "well, my mother made me try it on and wouldn't let me take it off so here I am."

"It's kinda sexy," she confessed without thinking too much about it, her fingers moving to push his glasses up a little, skimming over his cheek as she did so. She cleared her throat awkwardly when she realised that her actions had him swallowing and looking totally nervous, "sorry, I came to tell you that I won't be at revision tonight, I have practice for Friday's game, which also means I won't be able to attend revision then either, sorry."

"Don't worry, you can catch up at some point I'm sure of it," he shrugged feeling a little disappointed, he liked to see her, but obviously she couldn't help it if she had practice she was head cheerleader, she was expected to turn up and he knew she hadn't been doing, "I suppose I'll talk to you later then."

"Yes, maybe I could come over after practice?" she smiled, looking down at the carpet they were sat on, "I could bring some pizza or something, or you could even come over to my place if that would be better."

He glanced up at her, seeing the hopeful look on her face, he felt mean to turn her down, but knew he should, "I'm sure you'd rather hang out with your friends, I mean you haven't had much time with them of late and you know… you'd probably rather be with them anyway wouldn't you."

She couldn't stop the smile on her face from faltering as she cleared her throat, "okay then, yeah, that's fine," she was disappointed, she knew she shouldn't be, he was only her tutor after all, but she couldn't help how she felt and what she did feel was disheartened. She wanted to spend her time with him, not with her friends, she didn't know what that meant, but it made her feel nervous. Regina pushed herself up off the ground and dusted herself off, "I suppose I will see you later."

"Yeah, catch you later," he forced a smile, why had he said no? What was he playing at, she wanted to spend her time with him and he had just completely shut it down, rejected her and he felt awful she was the only friend he had.

"See ya," she sighed heading off back towards the exit and taking her bag from Emma who was stood looking rather puzzled, she had a feeling that Emma, like her, had never been in the library before either. "Thanks," she huffed before moving out of the place, slamming the door behind her.

"Whoa, what's up?"

"Nothing, let's just go to practice shall we," she didn't want to think about it. It probably meant that he didn't like her, he probably thought she was too dumb to hang out with as a friend and that all she should be was a girl he was tutoring. She really hoped that wasn't the truth.

* * *

 

Practice went well, but Emma had been right, the girls had lost motivation and any co-ordination so it had taken a lot of work on Regina's part to get them back in order in time for Friday's game. By the time they had left the school though, the routine was just about nailed, she felt as though she could rest a little easier, even if she couldn't get Robin out of her head, she wanted to see him again.

"You coming to Granny's Regina," Ruby asked, swinging her kit bag over her shoulder as she locked her locker behind her.

"Is everyone going?"

"Yeah I think so, we miss you, you don't seem to hang out as much anymore."

"Sorry, I just haven't really been feeling like it lately, not when the guys always seem to turn up, I can't be dealing with their bullshit," she sighed, the last person she wanted to run into was Nottingham, especially after what she had done to him the week before, apparently, he had been raging against her, something she didn't mind, but she just didn't want to look at his disgustingly smug face.

Ruby rose a singular eyebrow, "which one was it now?"

"All of them, they are all just so…" she trailed off as she spotted the guy who seemed to haunt her thoughts 24/7 stood by his locker talking to someone, a girl. "I can't," she shook her head, "sorry Rubes, I would have loved to come but I don't really think…"

"You better bloody be coming to Granny's," Kathryn scoffed loudly, "you need to quit all this shit and come out with your friends."

Regina wasn't really listening to her, instead, she was staring over her shoulder, watching as the girl placed her hand on his shoulder. Her eyes involuntary narrowed, was that why he didn't want to hang around with her? Because he already had a girlfriend? If he did he'd kept awfully quiet about it and never bloody saw her, she'd never seen that girl before in her life.

"Are you even listening to a word I'm saying to you?"

"No, course she isn't, she's too busy being jealous over the girl who's making a move on her lover boy," Tink teased, seeming to appear from nowhere as she nudged Regina, bringing her out of her daydream.

"Sorry, what is it that you were saying?"

"Granny's?"

"Yes, okay, but there is just one thing I need to do first, wait here for me?"

"Sure," they nodded talking amongst each other as she made her way over to where Robin was standing talking to the blonde. She took a deep breath before straightening up and adjusting her hair.

"Robin!" she called out, almost bounding over to him, seeing the girl who had been with him take a step back as she wrapped an arm around his, "hi."

"Hello," Robin chuckled as he looked at her, seemingly his rejection of her plans earlier hadn't knocked her back, something he was grateful for because he had been really worried that he hurt her by saying no, she'd looked deflated and he couldn't blame her, he was quite sure he would have been if he had been the one who was rejected by her. "How was practice?"

"Great thank you, I hope you managed without me at our revision session, I really hate that I had to miss it," she sighed as she played with the button on the shirt cuff that was sticking out of his jumper, "I promise that I will make it up to you." She was trying her best to block out the girl, she knew it was rude, but she didn't even want to acknowledge her presence, maybe she would after she'd said her piece. "In fact, do you want to come to the game tomorrow night?"

Robin raised his eyebrows at her, he'd never been to the game before and wasn't really one for sports like that, he didn't think that he would like it all that much. Not only that, but the game stands were usually inhabited by a load of populars, "I'm not all that into sports," he stated before even thinking about it, he saw hurt flash over her face and immediately regretted his answer, she'd wanted him there and yet again he'd gone and put his foot in it.

"Okay, well then, even if you don't come for the sport, you could come and see my routine," she smiled hopefully, she didn't know if she could take yet another rejection from him, "if not for my routine, they sell hot dogs," she was really clutching at straws, she just wanted him there. "Will you come? Please?"

"Sure," he chuckled, nodding his head, "I would love to come and see your routine… but you know I think it was the hot dog that sold it for me."

"Jerk," she laughed nudging him playfully as she turned her head to look at the girl, deciding that it was probably time she actually acknowledged her, "hello, sorry I have been awfully rude."

"Don't worry about it," the girl rose one eyebrow at Robin before turning back to Regina, "I'm glad to see my _big brother_ is making friends," she chuckled and Regina felt her insides shrivel up, she had been so rude and it had been his sister! His bloody sister! In fact now she looked at her properly she did look extremely young, in fact, she was probably a freshman.

"Regina Mills," she smiled, introducing herself. She could feel Robin vibrating next to her, clearly trying to keep his laughter at bay. How was she supposed to know that she was his sister, she clearly hadn't been around whilst she had been over at his place, either that or she had and Regina just hadn't seen her, which was unlikely.

"Poppy Locksley," she half giggled, "so, are you my brother's girlfriend?"

"I…"

"No, she's not my girlfriend Poppy," Robin excused, the last thing he needed was her going spouting off to his mother that Regina was his girlfriend, he knew her rules would be a hell of a lot stricter if she thought they were dating. She probably wouldn't even let them go into his room, never mind go in there with the door shut. They could hardly watch Outlander with the door open, couldn't they?!

"Are you actually ever going to get a girlfriend Robin? Or do girls just not like you?"

"Hey, I like him," Regina smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear as she swallowed heavily, "he's a good friend."

"You're really pretty, are you a cheerleader?"

"Regina is head cheerleader," Robin stated proudly as he looked at her.

"That's cool! I think I want to be a cheerleader when I'm a senior."

"Great! Well you could always try out," Regina nodded, she might be overcompensating, but she felt guilty and needed to be really nice to his sister not that she wouldn't be anyway, but she'd been totally jealous and she… jealous? Is that what she had been? She almost gasped out loud at the realisation, she was jealous thinking that Robin liked another girl, that he liked someone who wasn't her. "Hopefully I will see you both tomorrow then?" At Robin's confused expression she chuckled and shook her head, "at the game?"

"Oh yeah! Sure… urm, you want me to bring her?"

"Why not," Regina shrugged, "do you want to come Poppy?"

"Sure! I'd love to come," she squealed eagerly. Regina guessed that not only was it Robin's first game, it was Poppy's too and although she might want Robin to herself, she could share him with his sister.

"Great…"

"Regina come on!" Kathryn yelled, "quit flirting and get moving!"

Regina turned her head and glared at her before turning to Robin, "sorry about that, we're going to Granny's. I'll see you tomorrow, bye Poppy, it was nice meeting you."

"You too, and don't worry I won't tell anyone that you like my brother," she giggled before hurrying off in the direction of the entrance.

Regina felt her cheeks heat up, was she really flirting? She glanced up at him, "bye," she smiled.

"Goodbye."

She pressed her lips against his cheek before walking calmly towards her friends, not looking back as the blush invaded her cheeks. She liked him, really like him and not in a friend way, she couldn't pretend that was all it was anymore, she knew there was more to it. In fact, she fancied the pants off him and she was determined to get what she wanted, she always did.

 


	4. Closer To You

Regina looked into the mirror in the locker room, straightening her red and white skirt before moving to sort out her hairstyle, tucking the little plaits into the large bun that was on the back of her head. It also had red ribbons entwined within it, something the girls had suggested to show everyone that she was the captain.

"You ready?" Tink asked as she came out of the toilet, her hair in a similar style to Regina's.

"Of course," she nodded in response, "is everyone here?"

"Yep seems so," the blonde smiled before tilting her head at her friend, "is there something you're not telling me?"

"Like what?" Regina shrugged, she knew what Tink was referring to, they had been best friends for years and told each other everything, about every crush, every kiss and every sexual experience, well on Tink's part anyway. Regina had never really had anything to tell, she hadn't even made out with someone, the furthest she had gone with a guy was a chaste peck on the lips when she was thirteen years old. In later years she resorted to making up fake crushes on guys, pretending to fancy them to appease Tink, but nothing ever happened, she was still as single as ever, however, she hoped that might be something that would change sometime soon.

"There's something Regina, I think you forget I know you better than anyone," the blonde rose her eyebrows as she sat on the bench to pull her shoes on, "you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Of course, I know that it's just..." looking at Tink's expression she knew she could trust her, she'd already known that but it was nice to have reassurance, she didn't want something so personal spread around the school. "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone okay?"

"Of course," she nodded taking Regina's hand in hers and leading her to sit beside her. "What is it?"

"I think I might have fallen for someone," she whispered, "I don't know how it happened, he was just so sweet, he's so kind and smart and I just... I couldn't help it. I don't know what to do because I don't want to lose his friendship," she murmured looking at her hands as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Whoa, Regina it's been forever since you fancied someone even a little bit. You should ask him out."

"Aren't you going to ask who it is?"

"I think it's pretty obvious, isn't it? Robin Locksley, I know he's your peer tutor and you guys have been hanging out lately."

"Oh, I thought I'd been more discreet about it than that."

"Hardly honey," Tink laughed as she shook her head, "the other day when you were watching him on the corridor was a dead giveaway. So, what's he actually like?"

Regina couldn't stop the bright smile from forming on her face as she let out a little chuckle, "in all honesty Tink he's the best guy I've ever met. I think he's pretty perfect actually, he gets really cute and awkward when you compliment anything about him. His glasses are geekily adorable and his dimples are just the most beautiful things I have ever seen. He's just so kind and considerate... god, what the hell is happening to me?" She rubbed her hands over her face.

"He sounds perfect," Tink grinned nudging her friend playfully. 

"What if he doesn't like me that way? He's probably heard all the rumours, I doubt that he'd want me after hearing them." 

"But Gina you know that those rumours are nothing but that, they are rumours, they aren't true and I'm sure that Robin will realise that, he's not going to judge you for them, he's intelligent enough to realise that it's nothing but a bunch of dicks that are lying," Tink's hand ran comfortingly over her back, "this is the first time I have ever seen you totally flustered over a guy, that has to mean something right?"

"I suppose it does," Regina smiled, "he's coming to watch the game, I invited him and he said he wouldn't come for the sports but he'd come see my routine."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, something tells me that Robin is just as enamoured with you as you are with him." 

"Do you really think so? I'm not sure, I feel as though there is something there, there's just this vibe whenever we're together, this undeniable chemistry and I'm sure it's not in my imagination."

"I don't think so, I think he's just shy and you probably need to tread carefully."

"I know," she nodded standing up from the bench and shaking her head, "I think we need to get out onto the field now," they'd been talking for longer than she thought and she didn't have all that much time to make sure that her team were fully warmed up before they began, the last thing she wanted was one of her girls spraining something.

She and Tink headed out towards the pitch, "do you think he'll be here?" Regina's asked stopping at the door.

"Sure, he will, he said he would be right?"

"Yeah, he did... but what if he decided against it?"

"Just chill your beans," Tink chuckled, "you really have got it bad haven't you."

"Stop it," she shook her head as her eyes closed, "I don't even know what to do, how do you even..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Gina. Come on," she tugged her through the door and they saw the rest of their team stretching on the pitch with Kathryn giving them instructions.

"I swear they better all have their shorts on under those skirts," Regina groaned as she jogged over to the other girls. She didn't want a repeat performance of what had happened previously. A couple of girls in the past had forgotten to wear shorts whilst wearing a thong and let's just say the crowd definitely got a show. For Regina it was the first thing she did, there wasn't a cat in hell's chance she was risking the whole school seeing her underwear.

Once she reached them she instructed a few stretches, all the while her eyes scanned the stands, he could have been sat anywhere, so far she hadn't managed to spot him in the crowd. She turned in the other direction and found him sat in the front his little sister sat beside him seemingly excited to be there, she was almost bouncing in her seat. "Will you carry on with the warm-up for me please Tinka," Regina whispered before heading off in Robin's direction, she could feel her skirt sway a little as she half-jogged over.

"Regina!" The little blonde called out.

"Hi," Regina chuckled as she stopped in front of the barrier, "I'm glad you could both make it, I'm happy to have some cheerleaders of my own," she winked, "I'll see if I can sneak out and sit with you after the routine," she smiled, seeing the fries in his hands and pinching one before turning to re-join her girls. "Thanks," she smirked, walking backwards before turning around and beginning a jog.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" Emma asked, looking at the fry that was in her hand.

"A friend of mine gave me it," she shrugged before quickly eating it and wiping her hand on her skirt, glancing around at everyone, "okay, so we're going to be starting any minute and we all need to do our best okay, no slacking, make this the best we've ever performed the routine."

"We might be able to do that if you actually turned up to rehearsal," Marian grumbled from where she was stood towards the back of the group.

"Well, I have apologised that I haven't been around lately, but I've…"

"Regina you don't have to defend yourself against that," Kathryn snapped, turning to glare at the brunette who dare go up against her friend and challenge her in front of everyone, "why don't you shut up and keep your shitty little opinions to yourself. Not everyone can be a prissy little princess."

"Chill out Kat," Regina rolled her eyes, stopping her friend before she got into full ranting mode, she had already been halfway there. "In fact, I think I do need to provide you all with an explanation as to why I haven't been turning up to practice. I felt as though I needed some extra help in a couple of my subjects, so I've been in study sessions, I trust though that between them Kathryn, Emma and Tinka can manage to pick up where I'm failing," she tailed off before turning away from Marian, she didn't like the girl, there had been many times when she considered kicking her off the team, but she knew she couldn't do that without a valid reason, which meant that they had to put up with her.

She looked over to where the coach of the football team was, he usually was the one who told them when they could start and gave the cue to the sound people for them to play the music, he nodded at her as she told everyone to get into position, she was determined to impress Robin and that meant nailing each and every step.

The routine went by without a hitch and the cheer squad came off the pitch allowing the players to come on instead, Regina watched as all the girls filed into the stands where they usually sat and glanced over to where Robin was. Clearing her throat she shook her head, "I think I'm going to go," she stated.

"Wait, what? Why?" Kathryn narrowed her eyes, "I thought you had the evening off, you said that you didn't need to study tonight."

"I know I said that, it's just I don't all that feel like staying, I have other things to do, sorry Kat," with that she made a dash for it, heading back to the changing rooms and finding her skinny jeans and a sweatshirt, she quickly changed out of her cheer uniform and into that before flicking the hood on the sweater up and walking ominously back out into the stands before avoiding her girls and heading towards where Robin had been sat.

Once she reached their row, she shuffled past a couple of people before flopping down into the seat beside him, "hey," he chuckled.

"Hiya," she smiled pushing her hood down as she looked around checking that her friends hadn't caught her move to sit with him.

"Regina, you were great!" Poppy clapped causing Regina to chuckle and shake her head.

"Thank you."

"How do you actually do some of those things?" the younger girl asked tucking her blonde locks behind her ear.

"I guess I was just taught how to," she shrugged, "so how's the game?" Regina asked looking to Robin hoping that he might get a word in edgeways.

"It's only been on for mere minutes and I'm already bored stupid," he chuckled, "but I'm better now. You were very good," he complimented awkwardly. He wasn't one for sports but Regina was really talented and she was super flexible, the kind of flips she had been doing proved that.

"Thank you and I know, sometimes I just get my sketchbook out when the game is on so I don't have to watch it," she stated, he was right, it was rather boring, sure it wasn't if you were into it, but she just wasn't and neither was Robin. "Do you wanna just get out of here, we could go get pizza," she suggested, she was rather hungry and she would much prefer to go get some food than sit there in the cold watching bunch of men ramming into each other.

Robin was totally game for that, his sister, on the other hand, he knew that she wouldn't be so agreeable, she had been looking forward to the game, in fact, she had been going on about it none stop ever since Regina had invited them. His mother had been driven crazy by it, she also hadn't been all that happy to find out that Regina was a cheerleader, not that Robin saw what was so bad about that. As long as she wasn't rude to her, he would just keep quiet about it. "I don't think Poppy would be too pleased about that," he rolled his eyes as he looked at Regina.

"I see what you mean," Regina chuckled leaning back in her seat, "maybe we could stay for a little while then, we can always just talk, we don't have to watch the game."

"Sounds like a plan."

At the halftime point, she was feeling the cold a little and shivered, "do you wanna get out of here now?" Regina asked, trying to gauge Robin's reaction.

"Of course," he chuckled sanding up, "Pops, come on."

"Aww, but Robin I wanted to stay," the younger girl whined.

"We can go get pizza my treat," Regina suggested, she didn't know why but she rather fancied pizza and she had for a while so she just hoped that the rest of them liked it. Robin already knew of her plan and he seemed to be in agreement, now she just had to find out whether or not his sister was.

The blonde's blue eyes lit up at that and she nodded, "can I have a milkshake too please?"

"Poppy!" Robin scolded, he could believe she was so cheeky.

"Of course! We can't not have them, right?" Regina chuckled as she led them out of the stands heading towards the exit. Poppy wrapped her arm around Regina's, holding onto her as they weaved through the crowds of people. Regina couldn't help wish that she had a little sister of her own to look after and to teach things, seemingly though poppy was more than willing to play the part with her.

She looked behind her to make sure that Robin was following along, she hoped that he liked that she got on with his sister and that he was happy about it. Although she had initially planned for this to be something for just the two of them, she liked his sister and was happy for her to tag along with them.

Robin watched as his sister interacted with Regina, he was so pleased that they were getting along, because Poppy was really important to him and Regina was quickly coming to be so also, he'd developed deep feelings for her, even deeper than the ones he already had and he just hoped that they were returned, otherwise he was a stupid fool wasn't he.

"Oi slutty Mills!"

Regina's eyes widened as she turned to Robin in alarm, watching as he gritted his teeth and also turned around to see the guy who had followed them out. Regina's grip on Poppy tightened, "Robin come on," she murmured.

"And Locksley," Nottingham laughed, "well isn't this quite the group, the slag and the nerd hanging around together, can't say I saw it coming, however, your performance on the corridor the other day should have been a clue shouldn't it. The slut…"

"Leave her alone," Robin spat with narrowed eyes, he was just about sick to the back teeth of this guy saying shit about Regina.

"Ooh nerd's got backbone, want's another arse kicking."

"Oi!" Poppy spoke up, managing to wriggle free from Regina's hold, "are you the boy that hurt my brother?!" she asked, Regina moved forward to try and pull her back a little, she didn't want her getting too close to someone like Nottingham, she could get hurt, she was tiny in comparison to him.

"Poppy, come on," Regina whispered, it was best to ignore the guy, not to play up to him because that was what he wanted, he was poking them for a reaction, for them to give him some sort of reply. He was a bully and that was what bullies wanted, they wanted a response and usually wouldn't stop until they got one. She guessed that Robin had probably faced his fair share of bullies.

"Such a pretty little girl," Nottingham cooed stepping closer to her and trying to reach out in her direction, "so cute and innocent…"

"Poppy, go to my car okay," Regina handed her the keys and the girl did as she was told, clearly sensing the urgency of the situation. Regina chanced a glance at Robin and watched as he clenched his fists, clearly trying to stop himself from striking out against Keith. She snuck her hand into her pocket and quickly took her phone from it, dialling someone's number before discreetly slipping it back in again.

"Aww, such a shame she had to leave, we could have had some fun…"

"You're a sick twisted bastard aren't you," Regina seethed, "praying on young girls now, that's a new low even for you." 

"Come on Regina you know I'm just messing with you, it's you I want really," he took a step closer and she tried to hold her nerve, to stop herself from freaking out, stand her ground, but apparently, she didn't have to as Robin was slipping between them, his hand falling on her waist and pushing her back gently, not moving his hand from her.

Just as he was about to say something someone appeared in the doorway they had just come from, "Nottingham, get your ass back out onto the field before I have to kick it out," the guy snapped.

Regina looked up to find Daniel stood there, waiting for Keith to go and join him, the latter rolled his eyes and glared at Robin and Regina before doing as he was told and heading off. Once he was past Daniel the other man spoke up, "Regina, you okay?"

"Yes, fine thank you," she nodded, she was somewhat relieved that he had understood what that phone call meant and that he had come so quickly, she didn't want anyone getting hurt and she had a feeling that was the direction it was heading in if Robin's reaction had anything to do with it.

Daniel smiled awkwardly at them before leaving them stood alone in the entrance. Robin could still feel the anger towards the man bubbling at the surface, how dare he, going after Regina was bad enough, but to turn onto his sister and say things like that about her, that was the final straw, he couldn't take it. He'd been so close to just letting go everything he'd been holding back and had Daniel not intervened, he knew that he might have been in quite a lot of trouble.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, turning around to look at Regina as he snapped out of his trance, his hand was still on her waist, his fingers absently caressing little patterns over her jumper, tickling her slightly.

"Yes," she smiled, her eyes drifting to where he was touching her, it felt surprisingly good, although was it really all that surprising? It was only around a mere hour ago that she had been confessing to Tink about her crush on him, so no, the fact that his touch felt nice was not a surprise, not really.

Robin followed her gaze and realised where his hand was, he quickly dropped it, "sorry," he mumbled awkwardly. It had felt so natural to just touch her he hadn't even realised he was doing so.

"Don't be," she shrugged with a smile before gesturing to the exit, "food?"

"Good plan," he chuckled with a shake of the head as they headed out together, Regina knocking her hip against his playfully as they both let out a bout of laughter.

They made their way into the parking lot spotting Poppy stood awkwardly by the entrance, "I didn't know which one was yours," she whispered, her eyes trained to the ground.

"That's alright," Regina smiled wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulder and steering her in the opposite way, "half the time I don't even remember what my own car looks like," she admitted giving the girl a light squeeze.

Robin had gone ahead and was already stood by her car blowing warm air into his hands as he moved on the spot, " it's bloody freezing."

"Robin you swore," Poppy looked at him with wide eyes and Regina had to purse her lips to stop herself from laughing at the girl telling off her big brother. If Poppy thought that was swearing she should hear some of the things that she said on a daily basis.

"Sorry Pops," Regina caught his eye roll and couldn't stop herself from giggling as she unlocked the car and they piled in. She blasted the heat and tried to warm her hands on the heater.

"It's so cold," she half shivered.

"I don't know how you manage cheer routines in this," he shook his head, his hands joining hers about the heater.

"You move around so I suppose it helps keep circulation," she stated, "the waiting around to perform, on the other hand, I think my legs may have almost turned blue at points."

"They should let you wear pants."

"Agreed," she chuckled, "I'll remember to put the suggestion forward," she noted as she started the car and took off the handbrake.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?" she caught Poppy's eyes in the mirror before looking back to the road and concentrating on her driving.

"Why was that boy saying those things about you?" she asked.

Robin turned to look at her, seeing the scowl adorning her face, he sighed and shook his head, "because he's a horrid boy Pops," he huffed, "and you shouldn't listen to him okay? None of what he was saying about Regina is true, you got that?"

"But why would he say something like that?"

Regina took a deep breath and glanced at Robin, seeing the look on his face and realising how angry he actually was, she had initially thought it had been because Nottingham had threatened his sister, but maybe there was more to it than that. She was about to answer the question when Robin spoke up yet again, "because he just wants to hurt her and he knows that saying those things will do that."

Poppy seemed to be satisfied with his answer and turned her head to look out of the window, Regina sighed and tried not to show how deflated she was, but she couldn't help it, not when those were the kind of things which she was facing on a daily basis from that guy, his constant rumour spreading and lies.

Robin watched her and without thinking moved his hand to cover one of hers, giving it a little squeeze, "don't worry about him," Robin murmured, he kind of wanted to have this conversation without his sister being within hearing distance, because as much as she might look like she wasn't listening in, she would most likely be eavesdropping on what they were saying.

"I'm not," she looked up at him, trying to smile before pulling into the car park at the Italian restaurant.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Poppy stated, throwing the door open and hurrying out of the car before heading into the place, leaving them alone inside the vehicle.

"Okay," Robin un-clicked his belt and properly turned to look at her, "do you want to talk about it?"

"What's to talk about? We both know that Nottingham is a jerk, I think I've become adjusted to everything he says now."

"Well it's not on Regina, he shouldn't be saying those things about you, especially when they aren't true," he added, he didn't know for certain that all of them were false, but she had been spending most of her spare time with him lately so he would have noticed if she were up to something with someone.

"They aren't anywhere near to being true," she whispered, "they couldn't be further from the truth actually."

Robin reached out and gently took her hand in his, "they may not be true, but I understand why they bother you, who wants rumours like that going around?"

"I'm used to it," Regina smiled sadly, giving his hand a friendly squeeze, "don't worry about me, come on, I'm hungry and I want some food," she chuckled, pushing the door open. Once she was out of the car she closed her eyes briefly, trying to pull herself together, it wasn't the rumours so much that were bothering her, it was Robin's reaction to those rumours, she would hate it if he thought any less of her because of something that wasn't true. Not only that but she was afraid of him getting hurt again, she had seen the way he had reacted to Nottingham and had a feeling should the guy have said anything else there would have been a fight.

Robin sighed, she clearly didn't want to talk about it, maybe she was just not in the mood, he wouldn't blame her. Some of the people at that school just didn't know when to quit and they had absolutely no knowledge of what their words could do to people, either that or they were totally and utterly heartless. The thing was she didn't realise just how much he did worry about her. 

* * *

 

Regina sat with her legs crossed in her closet hideout leant over her phone as her eyes scanned over the words, her bottom lip was tightly pressed between her teeth as she shuffled somewhat, looking up at the door cautiously before staring back down at her phone once again. Lately, she had been a little obsessed with reading people's stories online about her favourite couple, she hadn't even known that such a website existed until she accidentally stumbled over it and then became hooked.

She'd had a free period and although she knew she should be studying, Robin had a lesson and she figured she might as well wait for him and have a little relaxation time. Her eyes widened somewhat as she read over a particular point and steadied her breathing, how did people write such things, they were almost scandalous, but she couldn't get enough of this, so-called smut.

Her thumb found its way to her mouth as she bit down on her nail, still reading the story, she was so immersed within that particular part that when the door to the room opened she almost shot across the tiny space, her phone falling from her hands as she looked up, her eyes meeting sapphire blues and widening even more than they had been before. "What the hell!" she shook her head scrambling for her phone but Robin managed to pick it up before she could.

"What had you so absorbed?" he chuckled, making out as though he was going to read it only for her to literally throw herself at him and wrestle her phone from his hand, "chill out Regina," Robin laughed as he passed her the phone and closed the door before sitting down opposite her, "something on there you don't want anyone to see?"

"No," she huffed, "it's just rude to look at someone else's phone."

"I wasn't actually going to look at it," he rolled his eyes, nudging her playfully and seeing how her face was a deep red shade that he hadn't seen on her before, not to such an extent anyhow. "Come on then, what were you looking at?"

"It isn't any of your business," she murmured, unlocking her phone and making sure that what she looked at was bookmarked but the page shut down.

Robin had no idea what it was that she had been looking at, but clearly, she had been embarrassed about it, maybe she was messaging someone and she didn't want him to know, if that were the case, it was perfectly alright, but he didn't see the need for her to be so secretive about it. In fact, he had a feeling that she would probably have told him if she was talking to someone, they had been friends long enough now. They'd been hanging out every day for the past three months and now it was even spanning into weekends instead of being just after school, they told each other pretty much everything. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, you just shocked me that's all."

"You know I wouldn't judge you right," he grinned, moving to sit beside her as he nudged her lightly.

"Of course," she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. They were best friends, she had been meaning to tell him how she felt for a while, but every time she tried to she couldn't manage to get the words out, she'd try and say it, just confess that she was virtually in love with him and then she'd freeze and just ask him around to hers or something like that. "What time is it?" she asked, closing her eyes as her fingers found the end of the burgundy scarf he was wearing.

"Like half twelve, which is why I brought lunch, burger and fries?" he asked, reaching out for his bag and taking out two boxes, he passed one to her and opened his own.

"What about the…"

"I got you your ketchup and your burger sauce," Robin chuckled handing her the little pots, "and of course the sweet and sour for your fries."

"Thank you," she beamed, tearing the lids off the pots and positioning them accordingly inside her takeout box, she loved that Robin knew her order and he also seemed to guess what she was craving without even having talked to her that day, well that wasn't exactly true, they tended to text each other when they work up and let each other know what time they would be in school. In fact, there had been a couple of times where they had stayed up late talking and one of them had fallen asleep on the other. "How did you know where I was?"

"Really? We are literally in here all the time," Robin laughed, "and if not we're in the library, so yeah, wasn't too hard for me to find you."

She rolled her eyes playfully and dunked a couple of her fries in the sweet and sour sauce before taking a bite out of them, "I suppose you have a point."

He grinned and took a can of soda from his bag, opening it before taking a sip and putting it down between them, only for her to pick it up and take a sip of it herself. Robin shook his head as he took another can out, "I did get you one too."

"Hmm, but I wanted this one," she smirked looking back to her lunch. She couldn't help but think about what she had been reading, he had interrupted her at a vital moment and she really wanted to just get her phone out and finish it, but she could hardly do that with him sat right next to her.

"So, you're coming to mine tonight right?"

"Yeah, of course, I wouldn't miss our Outlander day," Regina shuffled nervously, she knew that any time a scene that was remotely sexual came on it became slightly awkward between them. So she had purposely found out when any scenes like that were going to happen and she had a feeling that there would be one in the episode they had to watch that night.

"Cool," what was going on with her this morning? She was acting rather strangely, "what's up with you, you're being weird."

"Why?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I dunno, you just seem to be acting oddly, is it about the phone situation?" he asked.

"No."

"Because if it is, don't worry, you're not the only person in the world who reads fan fiction."

"Oi!" she smacked his arm, "you said you didn't see," she whined, burying her head in her hands as she avoided his gaze.

"Chill out Regina, I've read fanfiction before, I mean come on…"

"Robin just… shush your mouth."

"Shush my mouth," he chuckled reaching out and moving her lunch from her lap before grabbing her playfully as he began to tickle her, "that's very rude Miss Mills."

"Robin!" she squealed as she tried to wriggle away from him, bouts of laughter falling from her lips, "Robin stop, okay, I'm sorry!" she hiccupped, laughing and looking up at him. She'd found her way onto her back lying on the floor with him hovering above her, suddenly the playful air changed and she swallowed heavily, the way he was looking at her made her heart race.

"Apology accepted," he stated, his voice seeming deeper than she had ever heard it, his eyes were looking straight into hers as she stared back at him, her mouth falling open a little as her hand came up to his arm and the silence washed over the room, only their laboured breathing filling the space between them.

Her hand moved from him to tuck her hair behind her ear, she knew she should do something, the best idea would be to move, but she couldn't bring herself to budge even an inch. "Robin," she whispered, her voice hoarse with pent-up emotion.

"Regina," he breathed, he couldn't stop staring at her, she was so stunning laid like that with her hair fanned out around her. His eyes flickered to her lips and he imagined, not for the first time, what it might feel like to kiss her, one of his hands came to brush through her hair, the silken strands running through his fingers like sand.

A crash on the corridor behind the door broke them from their trance and Robin shook his head, "sorry," he moved from where he was hovered over her and sat back down, reaching his hand out to help her up.

Regina sat back up again and cleared her throat, "don't worry about it, I've just got to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a few minutes." She stood from the floor and dusted herself off before hurrying out of the storeroom leaving him sat there alone. She needed a little moment to compose herself, she didn't know how much more of this torment she could take.

 

 


	5. Home for the weekend

"So, I'm going to be away for the weekend," Cora stated as she finished her morning coffee and placed the empty mug in the sink, "I've been called away with work."

"Oh, that's fine," Regina smiled as she took a bite out of her toast which was smothered in raspberry jam, "I was just planning on revising all weekend anyway," she nodded, it was the truth, she had nothing better to do these days and the mock examinations were coming up which meant that she had to work extra hard. It seemed some of the girls on her team didn't have the same outlook, they were throwing a party on Saturday night and she had told them in no uncertain terms that she would not be in attendance.

"Okay sweetheart, I just want you to be safe," she pressed a kiss to her head as she took one of the apples from the fruit bowl, "if you want to have friends round just a couple and I'll leave you money for takeout, if you need to be driven anywhere you can ring Jake I told him that I would be out of the house this weekend."

Regina frowned, "why?"

"Because I like to know that someone will be there to check in on you."

"Trust me Jake is the last person I want checking in on me," she rolled her eyes. Jake was her mother's creepy boyfriend and she hated him if she were honest, she knew her mother liked him, but there was just something about him that didn't sit right with her, she didn't know what it was. He was just strange.

"Fine, but I just let him know in case."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Right, I best be heading to the airport, I'll be back sometime Monday, so be good and be safe. I love you."

"Love you too mom," she hugged her watching her walk out of the door before heading to put her plate in the dishwasher and grab her school bag. Things had been somewhat awkward between her and Robin since the incident in the closet earlier in the week and today she was determined to get things back to normal, putting that behind them. She found her cell phone and dialled his number, holding it between her ear and shoulder as she sorted out the contents of her bag. "Robin."

"Hey Regina, you at school already? I haven't set off yet."

"No, I'm not, I was just about to leave the house actually, want to come to mine and we can drive in?"

"Sure, yeah why not," he replied.

"Good, I'll be waiting in the car."

"Well, I better run then," he chuckled.

"Don't damage anything, I know you're not used to athletic sports."

"Oh haha, very funny. I'll have you know that I am totally trained in the art of running away from bullies, I think I just about have that one mastered, so I will be able to run to your place no problem. I'll see you in like ten minutes."

"Okay," she giggled, shaking her head, "actually, do you want a hot chocolate? I'm gonna make some and put it in a travel flask."

"I'll just share yours."

She could just picture that smug grin on his face as he said those words, they were rather used to sharing food and drinks by now. "Fine," she scoffed, moving back to the kitchen to make her drink, "you better start running though, I'm starting the timer, let's see how long it takes you to make it to my house. I bet you can't do it in under seven minutes."

"Well, I will take that bet. What are you offering me?"

"Takeout and a movie of your choice on Saturday night at mine?"

"Sounds good, I'm leaving the house now."

"I'm hanging up, stop cheating, I need to start the timer, you won't win anyway, so you're coming around to watch Bridget Jones with me," she laughed proudly.

"God no, I am running."

"Going, bye," she shut off the phone call and quickly started the timer before going to the cupboard and taking out the chocolate powder. Just then there was a knock on the door and she furrowed her eyebrows, god that really was fast. No one could run that fast, unless he was already out of the door and had lied to her when he told her that he hadn't left the house. Oooh, that cheater. Narrowing her eyes, she walked to the door and opened it, "you are such a cheat there is no way you have… Jake." She cleared her throat awkwardly as she tucked her hair behind her ear, "what do you want?"

"I was just checking up on you, your mom wanted me to."

"She has only just left and I'm getting ready for school so…"

"You see Regina, she's left you under my supervision," he pushed his way inside and she shuddered, taking a step backwards.

"No, actually she told me that you were around if I needed anything and I don't so, thanks for stopping by, but I'm completely fine," she swallowed heavily, why could this guy be so creepy? Just literally having to look at him made her skin crawl, "if I need anything I know where you are so you can go now."

"Are you sure you don't want a ride to school, I could take you."

"I have my car so…"

"It's no problem, come on hop in," his hand moved to her arm and she shook her head.

"I want to drive," what she really wanted was for him to get the fuck off her and out of the house.

"Regina why is your front door open…" Robin stopped in his tracks, looking from a rather scared looking Regina to the man who was grabbing her wrist, "are you okay?" He asked worriedly, who the hell was this guy and why was he grabbing her like that? He was about twice her age at least.

"Yes, Jake was just leaving, I told him that I was driving to school," she stated, thankful that Robin had turned up when he had done, there was no way she was getting in the guy's car, not a chance. She didn't know why her mother thought she would need a lift anywhere or need any help for that matter when she could drive her own car.

"Well, if you need me you know where I am," the older man ran his hand over her arm before heading out the door, scowling at Robin on his way.

As soon as the door shut Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes leaning against the wall as she sunk down to sit on the floor, she could feel her hands shaking and pressed them tightly between her knees so that Robin wouldn't see how afraid she had been, she didn't want him to see how scared the man made her.

"Are you okay? Who the hell was that guy?" Robin moved to crouch on the floor in front of her, his hands resting on her knees as he rubbed them gently, "Regina?"

"I'm fine and he's my mother's boyfriend," she sighed, moving from her seated position to kneel with Robin.

"You looked terrified of him," he shook his head.

"He's just a creep, probably harmless," she shrugged, resting her hand on Robin's shoulder as she pushed herself up off the floor and headed into the kitchen, stopping the timer which was now on eight minutes, but she guessed that he had probably done it un under seven.

"Probably harmless? Regina that's not okay what he was doing to you, he has no right to treat you like that, or touch you without your consent, especially when he is quite clearly making you feel uncomfortable." Robin stared at her leaning against the kitchen island. "Where's your mom?"

"She's gone on a business trip," she confessed, pouring the hot milk into the travel mug before stirring in the chocolate powder and adding some marshmallows. "Robin I'm fine, I promise," she smiled, trying to put on a brave face. The truth was that she didn't want to stay at the house alone knowing that he had a key and could let himself in whenever he pleased, maybe she should invite one of her friends to stay over. In fact, maybe she could ask Robin, there was no one she felt safer with than him. "Now you, hold this and we can be going."

Robin shook his head, she clearly wasn't telling the truth, no one who was fine reacted in that way, he took the drink and followed her out to the car, spotting the creepy guy still sat in his own parked on the sidewalk. He glared at him before reaching for Regina, who was locking the door and threading their fingers together.

"What are you doing?" she laughed, turning around to look at him and noticing that Jake hadn't left. She squeezed Robin's hand as they walked the rest of the way and climbed into her car, "let's get to school," she sighed, starting up the car and driving off the street, she wanted to get as far away from Jake as possible, but school was her furthest option.

"I don't like the idea of you staying alone this weekend," Robin confessed.

"Who says I am? Maybe I'm going around to Kat's or Tinka's."

"Are you?"

"No," she shook her head, she found it hard to lie to him about things and she knew that he could probably tell when she was lying anyway, she wouldn't put it past him.

"Do you want me to stay over?" He asked before his eyes widened and he realised what he just said, "I didn't mean… I meant like on the couch or something, I could just stay in the house you know, then I know you're safe."

"I think that sounds like a good idea," she nodded, if he wasn't going to offer she might have asked him, she didn't want to be alone, the house was huge and sometimes freaked her out as it was, so with the added addition of her mother's insane boyfriend lurking around, she didn't want to be there. "You were coming around on Saturday anyway," she shrugged, "it'll be more convenient for us to revise together," she smiled as she found a parking spot and pulled into it, shutting off her car.

"Yep, I'll bring some food supplies," he grinned. Was he actually sleeping over at Regina's house? He'd never even had a sleepover at anyone's house never mind at a girl's, he just hoped that his mother would let him, he was sure that if he explained she would.

"Good plan batman," she laughed as she hopped out of her car and locked it behind her, "come on then, you have something to teach me about kinetic energy."

"Starting with that so early?"

"Robin, come on," she shook her head, reaching for him, her hand wrapping around his as she tugged him with her, sometimes he could be so lazy in the morning and it made her laugh.

"Urgh, I'm supposed to be the nerd, stop stealing my role."

"I'm not, I just want to learn, now come on."

* * *

After school, Robin went home and Regina said she would be okay on her own, she had an extra lock on the inside of the door and she wanted to catch a shower before he came over. He needed to pick up somethings from home anyway and actually ask his mother if he could go around to Regina's, not that she really could say no when he was 18 and practically an adult. "Robbie, dinner's ready at eight tonight," his mother informed him as soon as he came through the door.

"Urm, mum about that, I don't think I'll be here for dinner tonight," he stated, walking into the kitchen and dropping his backpack on one of the dining chairs. He didn't know how she was going to take this, but he had to come out with it sooner rather than later.

"Why?" she frowned as she folded a tea towel and placed it in one of the kitchen cupboards.

"I said to Regina that I would stay at her place this weekend," he muttered, not looking up at his mother, afraid of her reaction.

"What?" she laughed, "why would you do that?"

"Her mother's out of town and…"

"Wait, you're telling me that Regina's mother is out of town and you are planning on staying at Regina's house, with her, whilst her mother isn't there?"

"Mum, it isn't like that, me and Regina aren't like that. We're friends, you know we are and she's scared to be in the house on her own at night so I said I would stay over there, in a different room." He looked up to see how his mother was taking it and apparently it wasn't well, she didn't look pleased in the slightest about his plans, in fact, she looked as though she was just about to ground him for even suggesting it.

"I know you keep telling me that you are just friends Robin, but I have seen the way you look at her and trust me, you don't look at your friends that way Robin," she sighed, "I just worry about you, I don't want you getting into trouble, you've been such a good boy."

"Mom, this isn't the 1800s, it's 2017. Why do you think I would get into any trouble? We're going to be studying, that's all, nothing would happen."

"I know about girls like her Robin, they have no morals and short skirts, flashing their undergarments in public doing routines, sleeping around like a common slut. Robin, she isn't the type of girl you need to be associated with."

He stared at her in shock, what the actual hell was she talking about? He knew she hadn't liked that Regina was a cheerleader, but that was insane. "Regina isn't anything like that, she's a good person and I hate it that you think so little of her because she is a cheerleader, when you first met her you told me that you thought she was charming and now that you found out that she's a cheerleader, she is somehow someone to be ashamed of."

"Robin, I…"

"She has enough of this from the boys at school, she doesn't need it from you too," he stood from the chair, "and for your information she wears shorts under her skirt, so no one sees her underwear," with that he snatched up his bag and headed to his room to get the things that he would need for his stay at Regina's. He was angry that his mother could say such things, she had met Regina and seen how nice she was, she couldn't form her new opinion of her from a stereotype, it just wasn't fair.

He found his overnight bag and opened it, beginning to put the things he would need inside, boxers, jeans, shirts, socks, books… a knock at the door distracted him and he zipped it up, turning to stare at the door as it opened and his mother came inside. "What?" he snapped, slipping past her and going to find all the toiletries he might need and his toothbrush.

"Robin, don't be like that, I just worry about you that's all."

"Well, you haven't got anything to worry about, not when it comes to Regina anyway. I don't even know why you would think she is anything like that stereotype you have brandished her with because she really is quite the opposite. She is the best friend I have ever had," Robin huffed, "and yes, maybe I do love her, but she doesn't love me back. I'm okay with that, I just don't want to lose her friendship and I want to make sure that she is safe, that's why I'm staying over."

His mother shook her head, "there is enough food, invite her around for supper and we can discuss it then. Goodness knows what you would be eating if you swanned off to Regina's house." With that his mother left him stood in the bathroom and he released a loud sigh, he didn't want his mother saying anything that might hurt Regina, that was the last thing he needed. He knew he had no option other than to do as she asked and invite Regina around for some food.

"Robin!" Poppy yelled down the landing, "I need your help with my homework please!"

"Coming Pops!" he replied turning off the light and throwing his toiletry bag onto his bed beside his other bag. It was only then that it hit him, what if Poppy had said something to his mother about Regina, she was a gossip and he knew once she knew something that she couldn't resist talking about it. What if she had told his mother what she had overheard and that was what she was basing her opinion on if so, his little sister was going to have a lot of questions to answer to and not just the ones in her homework.

Her door was wide open, leading into the pink room where she was laid on her bed with books scattered around, "Robin, help me with this," she beckoned.

"Fine," he sighed, perching on the edge of the bed and looking over the paper, seeing it was nothing but an easy chemical equation, just a matter of balancing out the elements on either side. He showed her how to do it and allowed her to work out the equation for herself which she quickly didn't. Now was time for him to ask his question, "Poppy, have you been talking to mum about Regina?"

"No, not really," she shook her head as she finished off the next problem on the sheet.

"What does not really mean Pops?" he sighed, he had a feeling that it meant, yes of course I did but I didn't think that it would be that big of a deal. How wrong she was. "What have you been telling her about?"

"Just that she's really nice and how she's so flexible and can do flips," Poppy shrugged, trying to balance the equation, "I told her what that boy said to you and Regina."

"Which boy?"

"Robin it was like months ago, after the game."

"Poppy! You told mum what Nottingham said about Regina?! Why would you do that?"

His sister sat upright on the bed and looked at him, "I didn't just tell her, I just said that he was saying mean things about her that weren't true," she argued.

His mother had probably stopped listening the moment Poppy had told her what the by said about Regina, she probably wouldn't care about any argument against it, if there was a rumour she would believe it, especially if it was about someone Robin was close to. She was overprotective and sometimes that got in the way of things, but he wouldn't let it get in the way of him being friends with Regina, wouldn't let her come between them. Robin shook his head and stood from the bed, "dinner is ready at eight," he informed her before leaving the room and going to call Regina.

Regina had just hopped out of the shower when her phone started ringing, she rang her hair out before wrapping a towel around her and picking up the phone, "Robin, are you on your way?" she asked, wiping some of the water from her face as she leant against the sink cabinet, using a cotton pad to wash off the excess mascara around her eyes.

"Urm, not exactly."

She felt her chest tighten had he changed his mind or wasn't he allowed to come? She didn't want to be alone, she would have to call one of her other friends, "I see, you're not coming."

"I am, I'm coming Gina, it's just my mother insisted that you come over to our place for dinner first, so…"

"Oh," she took a deep breath and shook her head, she had been worried that he wasn't going to come, but she could deal with having to go over to his house for supper, that wasn't a problem, even if she wasn't so sure that his mother liked her. "Okay, what time should I be round for?"

"Eight would be great if you can make it."

"Yes, I'm sure that will be fine," she nodded, "I just got out of the shower so I will see you soon."

"Yeah, see you then."

She cut the phone off, she needed to get dressed.

* * *

Regina pulled up outside Robin's house and took a deep breath, she got out and straightened her blue knitted jumper over her jeans as she knocked on the front door. Looking down she closed her eyes, it was just as nerve-wracking as the first time she had knocked on his door, when she had gone over to see how he was after having been beaten up. She hoped to god that it was Robin who answered the…

"Regina," Mrs Locksley looked her up and down, "do come in," that was all she said before turning and walking back inside, leaving Regina still on the doorstep.

Glancing behind her she walked inside, closing the door and trying not to be hurt by the cold greeting she received from his mother. "Robin?" she called out quietly before following his mother into the kitchen, "is there anything I can do to help Mrs Locksley?"

"No, everything is fine here," she replied bluntly.

Regina nodded and looked towards the door, hoping that Robin would come downstairs and save her from this awkward situation, "I'm sorry if I'm a little early, Robin told me eight and I didn't really like being a home alone."

"Why ever not? I'm sure you have been home alone plenty of times."

"Yes, I suppose, but my mother's boyfriend he…" she stopped and shook her head, not sure of what to say about him, she could hardly accuse him of something and say that he creeped her out, especially when she had no reason to do so, well that wasn't exactly true following what had happened earlier that morning.

"He what?"

"Never mind," she sighed finding her phone in her pocket and taking it out, she needed to text Robin and tell him she was here she felt too awkward just sitting there with his mother, that woman was definitely judging her, she probably thought she was going to corrupt her darling boy.

"We don't have phones at the dinner table," the older woman commented as she peered over at her.

"Oh, sorry, do you mind if I go find Robin?"

"No."

"Okay," she smiled and stood from her chair, "thank you," she murmured before getting out of the room as quickly as she could and heading from the stairs, straight for Robin's room, she didn't even think to knock before pushing the door open, "my god your mother is… naked," she breathed, eyes widening as she stared at him, he was stood in the middle of the room with a towel wrapped around his waist and a rather startled look on his face. "I am so sorry," she tore her eyes away from him and shook her head before hurrying out of the room, closing the door behind her and leaning against the wall with her head in her hands.

Holy shit he was hot, his muscles were even more defined with water trickling over them making his whole-body shine in a way that made her fill with arousal. God, she couldn't get the sight out of her head, he was just perfect. "Gina," Robin's door opened and he appeared wearing a pair of jeans as he pulled a blue shirt over his head, "come in, I just got out of the shower."

"I'm mortified," she shook her head as he lead her into the room and she sat down on his bed, staring down at the floor, not daring to meet his eyes for the shame she felt in ogling him the way she did, she should have looked away immediately, but she hadn't been able to help herself, he had just been to astonishingly handsome that she hadn't been able to avert her eyes. "I should have knocked but I didn't even think and your mother was so awkward with me just now I had to get away."

"Don't worry about it, what did she say?" he asked, perching on the bed beside her and trying to coax her to look at him, he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around him and if his mother had said anything to her he would flip his lid.

"Nothing in particular, she just was very short with me, as though she doesn't want me to be here."

"Oh, I'm sorry, don't pay attention to how she is, sometimes she can be rather protective," he took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I don't understand, I could have sworn she liked me when we first met and now it's like she can't even look at me, I don't know what I did," Regina shrugged, tucking her dark hair behind her ear. She tried to think if she had said anything that might have offended her the last time they spoke, but she was pretty sure there wasn't. Maybe she just didn't like her.

"Come on," Robin pulled her up from her seat, "really you don't have to worry about my mum, I'll talk to her, she knows you're my friend."

She nodded, her fingers slipping from his as she followed him out of his room, they were just friends and she needed to remember that was all they ever would be, friends and nothing more. She rubbed her arm and followed him downstairs, there weren't many times where she was shy, but right now was an exception, she was somewhat scared of his mother.

* * *

Dinner had been awkward, they were mostly all sat in silence except Poppy who chatting on about random things that happened at school and how Regina should show her how to do some cheerleading moves, to which her mother replied with she didn't think that was the best idea. Robin noticed that Regina had been pretty much silent the entire time they ate, not speaking up at all and definitely not her usual chatty and joking self. "I think we best be getting off," Robin stated as he stood from, taking Regina's plate into the kitchen for her and washing it.

"Thank you so much for dinner Mrs Locksley, it was a wonderful casserole," Regina could feel his mother's eyes on her, she knew she was staring and she shuffled uncomfortably in her chair, "Robin, can I help you tidy up?"

"No don't worry, I got it," he opened the fridge and grabbed some chocolate before opening a cupboard and getting out a bag of crisps.

Regina glanced down at the grain in the wood of the table, her fingers ghosting over the patterns, "Regina a word if you may, before you leave," the woman stood from her chair and headed into the living room.

The younger girl followed her into the living room, glancing at Robin before she did so, she was quite afraid of what his mother was going to say to her. "Is everything alright? I mean with Robin staying over at mine?" She bit her nail nervously.

"You tell me," she rose her eyebrows.

"I… I don't know what you want me to say, there is nothing going on between Robin and I that way, we're just friends, best friends, that's all it is," she sighed looking down at the floor. "I know you don't like me, but I need Robin, I need his help and he really is helping me with my studies…"

"Yes, and that better be all he is helping you with, I would appreciate it if you didn't corrupt my son, he has a bright future ahead of him and I don't want that being affected by someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows, she was trying not to get mad but the woman was winding her up, she knew that she was Robin's mother, but she didn't half drive her crazy. What was she going on about when she said that?

"I know about girls like you Regina, you always get what you want don't you and do you know what I think, I think you are messing my son around as part of a stupid game, I think that you, young lady, are using him."

"Using him?" she shook her head, "I'm not using him Mrs Locksley and I really wish you would let me show to you just how much I care for him," she sighed, "as a friend," she added on the end just in case she came to any confusion. As much as she hated the accusations, she knew that flying off the handle wasn't the way to solve anything and it certainly wasn't the way to get Robin's mother to loosen up around her, she knew she needed to be the bigger person. "Please, I just want a chance to show you?"

The blonde woman nodded, "fine, one chance, but if you hurt my child, I am warning you, Regina Mills, I will never let you see him again."

"Thank you," she breathed smiling slightly, even if the woman had been totally unreasonable to begin with, at least she wasn't stopping her from seeing Robin now. She didn't know if she wasn't allowed to see him again, she would be a little bit lost and probably end up failing all of her exams, even if Robin said that she could probably learn most of it on her own now that she knew the revising technique to help her.

"Now Robin assures me that you have a spare room where he will be sleeping, is that correct?"

"Yes, that's right, we have a few guest rooms that are unoccupied."

"Good." Regina nodded and turned to leave, her door was on the handle when the woman stopped her, "Regina, I wish to apologise for the way I have treated you this evening, I really do hope you prove me to be wrong," she cast her a tight smile before walking out of the room, leaving Regina stood there with a shocked look on her face, now an apology she had not expected.

"Hey, everything alright?" Robin asked nervously as he stepped into the room, the fact that no one had been yelling had to be a good sign, right? And Regina looked okay, he just hoped that his mother hadn't cocked everything up for him and ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him. His friendship with Regina was the thing he treasured most in life and he wouldn't lose her, "I hope she wasn't too harsh with you."

"I think I understand why she was now," Regina smiled moving over to him and giving him a small nudge, walking out into the corridor to find her shoes, "she loves you and she's just worried about you, that's all it is Robin nothing more than that. I don't even really think it's about me."

"Apart from the fact you're a cheerleader and she is totally judging you based on a false stereotype," Robin rolled his eyes as he pulled on his sneakers, watching Regina do the same with her high-top converse.

"Hmm, well you've heard the rumours around school, she has a right to be protective of you Robin."

"Not at your expense though, she's acting as though I'm an idiot. I know you and you are the most amazing girl ever, so…" he trailed off grabbing his coat, "shall we go?" He headed for the door, trying to avoid the fact that he had just gone and put his foot in his mouth.

"Robin," she giggled shaking her head, she was flattered by his comment and amused by his awkwardness, "forgetting something?"

"Hmm? What?" he scratched the back of his head trying to think about what she was referring to.

"For someone so smart, you can be awfully silly sometimes," she laughed, finding his gym bag that was lying on the ground with all his stuff packed inside.

"Oh, yeah," he took the bag from her and chuckled, "I'm such an idiot."

"Sometimes," she smirked nudging him and heading out of the door, "but most of the time you are quite the opposite," she unlocked the car and slipped into the driver's side, watching as Robin tossed his bag into the back seat and moved to sit in the passenger's side.

"You know what?"

"What?" Regina smiled looking at him.

"I think you need to teach me how to drive, maybe after finals."

"I think I would love to teach you how to drive, it would be little repayment for everything you have been teaching me."

"I don't know about that, I doubt driving is all that easy."

"Once you learn how it is," she grinned, putting the key in the ignition and looking up at Robin's house, seeing his mother peering out of the window from behind one of the curtains, "your mother is watching us."

"I'd be worried if she wasn't," he sniggered, "she's probably worried you're going to kill me in this car, in fact, I am surprised she didn't offer to drive me over."

"I am an extremely safe driver," Regina scoffed, checking her mirrors as she reversed out of Robin's drive, "I'll have you know that I gained full marks on my driver's test, my mother says that I'm better than she is," she chuckled as they set off in the direction of her house, "is she still watching us."

"Yep," Robin laughed, turning to look at her and taking a deep breath. It was one thing spending time with her at school when there were people around and background noise, even at their houses, he knew that her mother or his would be around. This weekend though they were going to be entirely alone together, with no one there. He had a feeling it was going to be extremely interesting.

* * *

"So, are we studying or do you want to save that for tomorrow and watch a movie?" she asked, unlocking her front door and moving inside, locking the door behind them before dropping her keys in the bowl on the table in the entrance hall. Regina spun around and also put on the deadlock, making sure that even with a key it would be hard to get in. She did feel safe having Robin there but she still wasn't going to be taking any risks.

"I think I'm gonna say movie, unless you want to watch Outlander," he rose his eyebrows.

"Sounds like a plan," she grinned, "I'll show you to the spare room, it's just up the stairs." The décor was stylish and modern with a black and white theme, dashes of colour added in with geometric patterned cushions in orange and blue.

"Nice room," Robin commented as he dropped his bag next to the bed.

"Hmm, mom has the best taste in décor," Regina stated, feeling rather nervous, she hadn't thought it through, she knew what it would mean but hadn't considered that they would be alone in the house together. She tucked her hair behind her ear, "I think I might go change into my pyjamas."

"Okay, sure, I'll do the same actually."

"Right, I'll meet you downstairs in the den?"

"Yeah," he nodded, watching her as she left before grabbing his bag and popping it on the bed, he unzipped the bad and rummaged around in it for his pyjamas. He furrowed his eyebrows before taking out each item and lying them on the bed, "shit!" he groaned, he should have checked everything he put into his bag because now he had nothing to sleep in, well he did, but he could hardly go downstairs and sit next to Regina in his boxers could he. "Fuck," he groaned, he'd just have to awkwardly sit next to her in his jeans whilst she was in her nightwear, he hadn't even brought any slacks.

Robin shook his head and sat down, waiting a couple of minutes before heading downstairs, Regina was sat on the sofa wearing short pyjama bottoms, her legs were tucked under her as she scrolled through amazon prime on the cinema-sized screen. "Hey," he smiled, walking into the room and sitting beside her. As soon as he had she moved closer, tucking herself against his side with her head resting on his arm.

"Hello. I thought you were changing," she furrowed her eyebrows as she spotted that he was still wearing his jeans.

"I was going to, but I realised forgot my pyjamas," he chuckled shaking his head as he made himself more comfortable, holding her gently, in a purely platonic way of course.

"Oh, what are you going to sleep in then?" she asked looking at him and seeing the amused expression on his face before giggling quietly and shaking her head, "I see, silly question."

"So, have you found the episode?"

"Yes," Regina nodded, putting the episode on and looking at the screen, trying hard not to move even closer to him than she already was, as much as she might like to, she knew that it would be inappropriate, especially considering the conversation she'd had with his mother earlier. He was just so warm and comforting next to her and she wanted to cuddle up more, she just had to resist the temptation.

Robin grinned at her and did the same, all they were doing was watching a show as friends, just friends.

* * *

Once the episode was over Regina turned it off and looked to Robin, she was feeling restless and needed to do something other than sit down, she needed to move away from him as well because he had been driving her crazy for the past hour. She hopped off the couch and looked at him, her long dark hair flowing down her back in waves, "do you want to play a game?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at him as she picked up the Wii remote and turned it on.

"What kind of game did you have in mind?"

"How about Just Dance?"

"Just Dance? Seriously, how is that fair?" Robin scoffed as he stared at her from his place on the couch anyway, "you're a cheerleader, dancing is what you do, I have no chance at that game and I have two left feet."

"Aww, come on Robin, it'll be fun."

"It might be fun for you watching me fail," he chuckled as he took the remote from her anyway.

"Hmm, that too," she nudged him as she clicked on the game and found a song for them to dance to.

"What do you even do?"

"You look at the little guys at the bottom and do the moves that they are telling you to and then they rate you on how well you did it," she quipped, stretching out in preparation to play, "Cheap Thrills by Sia, it's an easy one," she giggled watching him as he stood stiffly watching the screen, this would be hilarious.

"I don't dance, so don't laugh," he shook his head watching as the little numbers counted down and the song came on along with the little figures showing the moves they should make.

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise," she bit down on her bottom lip as they both started the dance, Regina stealing glances at Robin and having to hold back her laughter at the way he moved. He looked totally awkward and square with no rhythm what so ever, she sniggered as it got to the chorus and Robin stopped altogether turning to glare at her. "I'm sorry," she chuckled, her hand coming to cover her mouth as she stared at him.

"You said you wouldn't laugh," Robin narrowed his eyes at her, he was messing around, to be honest, he could imagine just how funny he looked trying to dance, he really couldn't and he knew that, so he had totally been counting on her laughing at him, he had known she would do so, "you promised."

"Sorry," she giggled shaking her head, "you just, really cannot dance."

"I told you I couldn't," he smirked moving towards her.

"Yes, but I didn't think you would be that bad, you really are truly terrible."

"Rude."

"Truth."

"Why don't you teach me then?" he asked, moving closer to her, not knowing how close he had actually got until they were literally centimetres apart.

"I think I could do that," she nodded, her eyes staring into his as she swallowed heavily. Suddenly he lifted her off the ground and she let out a loud squeal, "Robin! What are you doing?!" she laughed, having to wrap her legs around his waist in order to hold onto him.

"I thought we could start with a lift, but maybe we're doing it wrong," he grinned, his hands sliding down her back, resting gently on it. She was pressed against him and he hadn't meant for it to happen like that, he hadn't been expecting her to lift her legs up and wrap them around him. She was squeezing him tightly between them and it was driving him crazy, that along with her light breath that washed over his face.

"I think we might be," Regina nodded, her fingers brushing over the back of his neck, "maybe you just aren't as good of a student as I am."

"You are a good student," he grinned, he didn't know why he was still holding her but he should probably put her back down, he didn't want to though, she felt as though she was meant to be in his arms.

"Am I the best student you've had Robin? Am I your favourite?"

"Teachers aren't supposed to have favourites," he breathed just as she shifted her weight and made him fall back onto the couch, "but I think that I might have broken that rule."

She looked into his eyes, straddling him, her legs either side of his lap, how the hell had hey managed to get into this position, all night she had been stopping herself from moving closer to him, not wanting to touch him and it had been driving her crazy, but now here they were. She was on top of him and pressed against him. "Robin," she whispered, her fingers brushing over his chest gently.

"Regina," one of his hands stroked up and down her back causing her to shudder in his arms.

Regina closed her eyes and without another thought moved in and pressed her lips to his, her hand sliding up from his chest to cup his cheek as she pushed herself against him. Robin deepened the kiss and she couldn't help but moan before pulling back and opening her eyes to look at him, "sorry," she whispered, jumping off his lap and looking to the ground. Shit. "I… urm… sorry."

"Regina it's fine," it really was, he didn't regret it, in fact he really enjoyed it, he hoped she didn't regret it too much, all it was was a kiss, nothing more. They had been so caught up in the moment and…

"No, it isn't we're friends, that's all, I shouldn't have done that. I think I'm gonna go to sleep now, good night Robin, I'm sorry" with that she hurried out of the room, darting up the stairs as quickly as she could and into her room, slamming the door behind her as she flung herself onto her bed. What had she done?


	6. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind words! Your support means the world to me.❤️

 

Robin didn't know what to do, should he go after her or should he just leave her to it, clearly, she felt as though what they had done was a mistake, maybe she regretted it. He didn't know if telling her that he didn't and that he enjoyed the exchange was a good idea or not, what if she rejected him and told him she had just been caught up in the moment that it meant nothing, like she had already done once that night, he didn't know if he could take listening to that from her again, it had hurt enough the first time.

He ran his hands over his face, it had been going so well, their night together had been perfect and then that had happened, he should have stopped her before she was able to run away, they should have talked about the situation, but they didn't and now it was all a big mess. What if she didn't want to be friends with him anymore? What if she wanted to cut ties with him altogether? He couldn't lose his best friend over this and he wouldn't let her just isolate herself from him.

The thing was he didn't know what he was supposed to say to her, what could he say really? "Hey Regina guess what, I'm actually in love with you so if you want a re-enactment of that kiss I am up for it?" no that was just totally out of the question, he couldn't say anything to her, but then again, he didn't think that he would sleep a wink if he didn't at least talk to her before he went to sleep. Maybe this sleepover was a bad idea, he really shouldn't have come over when they were alone. The thing was though he had never expected Regina to be the one who made the first move.

He leant back in the chair and closed his eyes, trying to gain the courage to go upstairs. Maybe he should just go to bed and they could deal with it in the morning when they had both had time to think and get into the right head space, he didn't know about Regina but he certainly wasn't thinking straight, that kiss had really knocked him for six.

Glancing over to the left he noticed a picture frame with Regina's school photo inside, he stood and picked it up, admiring the picture. Of course, she would have a perfect school photo, she was wearing her cheerleader outfit and had her chin resting on her pompoms, her elbows were perched on her knees as she glanced sideways at the camera with a breath-taking smile present on her face. Robin smiled and shook his head, putting the picture where he found it before looking at the door, he had to go upstairs.

Taking a deep breath, he made his way out and then up the stairs to the guest room, he'd get ready for bed and then see how he felt, her door was closed so that probably meant that she didn't want him to talk to her right now. With a sigh, he made his way into the guest bedroom and pulled his shirt off followed by his jeans and decided to get into bed. He knew he was a coward and that he should have gone to her, but he didn't know what to say and that would probably just make it a whole lot more awkward.

* * *

Regina tried to stabilise her breathing as she held onto one of her pillows, but she just couldn't seem to, she was so embarrassed at herself, at her own actions. She had been stupid, she shouldn't have forced herself on him and have expected everything to be okay. Although she could have sworn he kissed her back and he did tell her that he didn't mind that she had kissed him. That still didn't change the fact that it was inappropriate for her to do that to her friend.

She had messed everything up, her whole relationship with Robin had been thrown into the air and she didn't know where they stood. It had been twenty minutes since the mishap and she figured that he had probably just gone to bed, she wouldn't have blamed him if he didn't want to see her. A fresh batch of humiliated tears rolled down her cheeks as she failed to stop the little sob that fell from her lips. She wanted him so much, as more than just a friend, but not if that meant destroying what they already had, now she may just have done exactly that.

Once the first sob was out, she couldn't stop the ones that followed, freely crying into her pillow as she curled up into a little ball and rocked herself gently, it didn't really make her feel that much better, but she couldn't stop herself. Then her phone lit up on her nightstand and she peered over at it.

**Robin: Hey, u okay? x**

**Regina: Yes, I'm fine, and I am really sorry Robin, that shouldn't have happened. I hope it hasn't cost me our friendship.**

When Robin hadn't replied after a few minutes, she sighed and shook her head, at least he'd thought to message her in the first place, but the lack of reply had her worried, maybe it had cost her his friendship. She closed her eyes and shook her head, she was a stupid idiot. Her phone began vibrating in her hand, signifying that someone was calling her, she glanced at the ID and saw that it wasn't Robin, it was her mother. "Mommy," she answered with a sniffle.

"Regina? What happened?"

"What?" she asked, wiping her eyes as she snuggled into the pillow, why did hearing her mother's voice always made her want to cry even more when she was sad?

"Are you okay sweetheart? You never call me mommy, what's going on?"

"Nothing," she whispered shaking her head before she realised that her mother couldn't see her.

"Well it sounds like something honey, I can tell from your voice and the little sniffles you've got going on, you've been crying. Tell me what it is? Do I need to call Jake and get him to come check on you?"

"No! No don't do that," she cried, "mom, he…"

"What?"

"He came into the house this morning and grabbed my arm really hard," she admitted, "and then he tried to force me to accept a lift to school with him when I told him I was driving in."

"He grabbed you?!"

She heard her mother seethe on the other end and knew just how angry she was, she had a feeling that was only the start of the rant that was about to come from her. "Yes, and then he stroked my arm," she whispered.

"How dare he lay a finger on you! Nobody harms my daughter!" she yelled, "I'm coming home right now."

"No! Mom you don't need to, I'm okay, Robin is staying over in the guest room," she confessed, she knew that her mother wouldn't mind, she liked Robin and knew that they were best friends, "he's looking out for me."

"I see, but I still feel like I should come home Regina, I don't feel right leaving you there. I knew I shouldn't have gone on this trip…"

"Mom, it's okay, I'm fine, he didn't really hurt me, I was more shocked than anything."

"You've told me before though Regina about how odd he was and I was stupid not to listen to you, I'm so sorry darling, this is my fault."

"It isn't," Regina shook her head, she didn't want her mother blaming herself because it most certainly wasn't her fault. The only one at fault in this situation was Jake, he had been the one who was inappropriate with her.

"Don't worry, I'll end things the moment I get back to Storybrooke and don't think I won't be giving him a piece of my mind once I get off the phone with you. Now, are you sure you're okay?"

"Like I said Robin is staying over," even if I fucked up and he currently isn't speaking to me or replying to my messages.

"Well sweetheart you be careful and I know you said you were staying in separate rooms, but if you do decide to, you know, please use protection, be safe, there are some condoms in the bathroom if you…"

"Mom!" Regina protested as her eyes widened in shock at what she just said, "why would you think that Robin and I would be having sex?!" she whispered, "who has sex with their friend?!"

"Clearly you haven't seen friends with benefits," Cora countered and Regina couldn't actually believe what she was hearing. Her bloody mother basically saying that if she wanted to be friends with benefits with Robin there were condoms at hand in the house. It was ridiculous.

"I have actually," she cleared her throat, "but Robin and I certainly aren't friends with benefits, we aren't anything more than friends."

"Darling, I know how much you like him and I know that it isn't just as a friend Gina."

"Well he doesn't like me that way mom," she stated, feeling the tears starting to well up again, "I know that now."

"I think you should probably try talking to him because you might be wrong about that somehow. I can see it in the way he looks at you, that boy wants to be more than just your friend. You should know him better than anyone, he's awkward and he doesn't know what to do in stressful situations."

"You're right about that one," she rolled her eyes, to be honest, Robin was pretty awkward all the time, but she just found it adorable and it made him even more attractive in her eyes, "he is pretty awkward," she laughed through her tears, "it's cute though, right?"

"I suppose so," Cora chuckled on the other end of the line, "just be safe my darling, my phone is on, ring me any time, day or night. I love you so very much."

"Love you too mom," she whispered, "good night."

"Good night sweetheart, pleasant dreams."

At that, the line went dead and Regina closed her eyes, she'd never wished for a hug from her mother more than she did in that moment, just to be comforted by those familiar arms wrapped around her. Her mother had always been the person she went to whenever she was upset or in distress, she knew that she would always listen and take her side, no matter what.

She had been right when she said that Robin could be bad at handling situations, maybe that was all that was happening, maybe he didn't know what to say to her. She just wished he would come to her and say anything, just something that made her know that he didn't hate her, she doubted that he did, but it didn't change the way it hurt.

* * *

Robin read her message and sighed, he didn't know how to reply of course it hadn't cost their friendship, if anything it changed it, hopefully for the better. He needed to suck it up and go speak to her in person instead of lying in the spare room and wondering what was going on.

He slipped out of bed and grabbed a shirt, throwing that over his head before heading out of the room and down the corridor towards Regina's, he was about to knock when he heard her voice muffled as she spoke to someone, he couldn't make out what she was saying, so he simply waited, he'd knock when she'd finished with her conversation, he just hoped she wasn't on the phone for too long, because he didn't know how much longer he could deal with all of this.

How could one little kiss have caused so much between them? It had been his first kiss and it was pretty perfect, that was until she upped and ran away, they just needed to solve their issues and see what had gone wrong, that was all, just make sure that they were on the same wavelength.

Robin could hear that she was no longer on the phone, but he couldn't bring himself to knock on the door, he didn't want to intrude and he had a feeling that was exactly what he would be doing if he interrupted her. He was about to walk away when he heard a light cry coming from the room, his eyes widened, she was crying? Something had made her sad and there was no way he could just leave now, not knowing that she was upset about something. Reluctantly he knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. "Regina? Are you okay? Can I come in?"

Regina's eyes flashed to the door in shock, she hadn't been expecting him to come, she thought he was ignoring her, but maybe she had underestimated him. Wiping her eyes, she quickly scooped up all the tissues and deposited them in the bin before glancing at her reflection. Her eyes were red and puffy and it was quite obvious she had been crying, which was totally embarrassing and he would probably think her a baby for doing so. With a sigh she headed to the door and opened it, meeting him stood there dressed in only his underwear and a shirt, combined with messy hair and black framed glasses.

Robin took one look at her before pulling her into his arms and hugging her tight, feeling her hug him back, moving onto her tiptoes so she was a little taller, "are you okay?"

"I'm an idiot," she sighed, dropping her head on his chest and closing her eyes, "I don't know why I kissed you, Robin."

"Do you regret it?"

"I don't know," Regina whispered, pulling back from him and taking his hand to bring him with her to the bed, "do you?"

"I regret that I let you run away before I could say what I wanted to," he sat beside her, feeling rather awkward that he was just in a shirt and boxers, "you just left me sat there."

"Sorry, I just felt so stupid."

"You aren't stupid," he shook his head, one of his hands found it's way to her knee and he rubbed it comfortingly, "like you said we were both caught up in the moment, it was kind of hard not to want to kiss you," he chuckled at the way she turned to look at him her eyes widening somewhat.

"But we're still friends, right?" she whispered, "it hasn't changed anything between us, you don't resent me for kissing you?"

"Of course not, and of course we are still friends, it's going to take a lot more than you kissing me for us not to be friends anymore. You did make for one hell of a first kiss."

"That was your first kiss?" she asked, her eyes widening a little, she knew he was as inexperienced as her when it came to sex, but she didn't know that he'd never even kissed anyone, although she didn't really know why she was surprised because she hadn't really kissed anyone properly, not until now. She just felt stupid for running like she did.

"Urm, yeah sort of," he nodded, running his hand through his hair as he cringed, that only caused her to let out a little giggle as she shook her head.

"Mine too," she stated, "my first proper kiss anyway."

He looked down at her, his eyes dropping to her lips, he wanted to kiss her again, wanted to re-enact the scenario they found themselves in earlier, but maybe with a different ending this time. "Were you crying?" he asked, distracting himself from her lips for a few moments as he caressed her cheeks gently.

"I wasn't crying exactly but… I guess I felt silly and embarrassed."

"I did kiss you back, maybe I was just bad at kissing and you didn't realise," he shrugged.

"You weren't bad at kissing, it felt nice," she admitted.

"It did," he grinned goofily, "I was kind of stunned that you were kissing me," Robin chuckled.

Regina rolled her eyes and laughed before grabbing his arm and wrapping her own around it, "I was stupid to run and I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry I didn't let you know I wanted it."

"You wanted it?"

He nodded, not knowing where he was getting the courage from as his fingers gently moved to cup her cheek, "do you think we could maybe have a do-over of that kiss and have something better to replace that last one with?"

Regina felt her heart skip a beat, she had never imagined him being so forward, but she found that she didn't mind in the slightest, in fact, she was over the moon that they were seemingly on the same page and that her feelings weren't only one-sided. "I think I might like that," she whispered, her own hand coming up to his cheek as she moved closer to him on the bed.

They were both breathing heavily as they stared into one another's eyes, getting lost in them; as if in slow motion, they both moved, in their lips touching lightly, caressing over one another softly. Robin's hand slipped from her cheek to the back of her neck as he gently held her. No sooner had it started they were pulling away, Regina smiled and rested her forehead against his.

"Better?" he grinned, his thumb caressing her lightly.

"Yes," she nodded, closing her eyes and nuzzling her nose against his, "perfect."

"It was," he agreed, reluctantly straightening up on the bed as his hand slid from her neck to her arm giving it a light squeeze, "the perfect end to an almost perfect evening," he gave her a goofy grin which had her shaking her head. "I guess I better head to the other room."

Regina smiled and squeezed his hand, "good night Robin."

"Night Regina," he breathed as she released his hand and he left her sat on the bed, closing the door behind him. As soon as he was out of her eye line he punched the air as he carried on down the corridor to his room. He couldn't have been happier at how things had turned out, he had never in his wildest dreams thought that tonight would result in a proper goodnight kiss, one which no one was running from.

* * *

_Regina stepped out of the shower and grabbed a white plush towel from the towel rack before wrapping it around her dripping form, she looked in the mirror and straightened her hair. The house was deathly quiet, not a sound to be heard apart from her own breathing, it seemed to surround her in a way she most certainly didn't like._

_Shaking her head, she waved off the feeling and headed out towards her own room, she'd just hit the landing when she heard a noise downstairs, she stopped still, her eyes widening as she felt completely exposed standing there only in a towel. "Hello?" There wasn't any answer, just muffled voices coming from the entrance hall, she tried to move but her feet had somehow been rooted to the ground._

_"I told you she sleeps with anyone," Regina swallowed heavily as she leant over the banister, trying to see who was with the owner of the familiar voice._

_"That girl is mine, not yours, I have been with her mother for an entire year trying to get to the younger model and now here's my chance to take what I want and I will take her."_

_Regina struggled to breathe as she tried frantically to move from the spot she was stuck to, she just needed to get out, get out of the house and run. She knew she shouldn't have agreed to her mother leaving her alone on this trip, she told her that Jake was creepy, but her mother had dismissed it, but it wasn't really her fault, she could hardly be blamed for going on a business trip. She needed to get out. Now._

_She looked around and the lights seemed to dim in the house, flickering as a cool sensation washed over her and goosebumps arose on her flesh. Suddenly she was plunged into darkness and hands grabbed at her, "your mine now Regina. Mine."_

"No!" she yelled, shooting up in bed and trying to catch her breath as she looked around her, scrambling for the button on her lamp and flicking it on so she could see properly. She was in her room, it was just a nightmare, taking a deep breath, she scraped her hair back and closed her eyes. The dream had felt too real and she didn't like it, it made her feel uncomfortable and she hated to admit it, but even now when she had a nightmare she would usually go into her mother's bed and sleep there, drawing comfort from the one person who had always been there for her, but she couldn't do that tonight, her mom was still away.

She would just have to try and go back to sleep, despite it seeming impossible, she was on edge and any minuscule noise was making her even more worked up, she clung to the sheets, holding them close to her as she tried to make herself sleep. There was a creak on the landing and her heart nearly fell out of her chest, she scrunched her eyes shut and opened them again before shaking her head, she was an adult for heaven's sake, nothing was going to harm her, the doors were locked and secured from the inside, there was no way anyone was getting in.

Deciding she couldn't stay in her own bed any longer she quietly slipped out, bringing her duvet with her, wrapping it around her shoulders as she crept towards the landing, feeling on extra alert. She was probably making it all up in her head, imagining things that weren't there. When she reached the guest bedroom she knocked on the door reluctantly, "Robin?" she whispered, maybe he was awake, she doubted it though, it was the middle of the night.

She pulled the door handle down and pushed the door open before sneaking inside and seeing Robin asleep in bed, she closed the door behind her and made her way to the bed. Carefully she climbed into the side he wasn't taking up and pulled her covers up to put behind her. Closing her eyes, she smiled, feeling a hell lot safer in here with Robin than she had alone in her own room down the hall. Regina moved to snuggled up to him, pressing her front against his back, an arm wrapping around his waist, however, that move seemed to rouse him from his slumber.

"Hey," Robin mumbled, reaching out and touching her gently before turning around so he could look at her in the dim light, "are you okay?"

"Yes," she whispered, nodding as she hugged him properly, "I was just cold in my room," she excused, knowing it wasn't exactly the case, but she didn't want to seem like a baby who still had nightmares.

"Oh," he wrapped his own arms around her as she buried her face against his chest, he wasn't fully awake, but he could still tell that it wasn't the cold that had been bothering her, in fact, she was almost burning up, something had clearly startled her, but if she didn't want to tell him that was okay, he was happy to hold her anyway. That was what best friends were for, right?

"I'm sorry I woke you," she breathed.

"It's okay," he grinned, kissing the top of her head as he watched her close her eyes, "go back to sleep," she nodded against him, doing as he suggested. He shut his own eyes, still holding her close as he slipped from consciousness once more.

* * *

It was something cold against his leg that woke Robin the next morning, he furrowed his eyebrows in his sleep and tried to ignore it before he felt whatever it was press against him, he opened one eye to see Regina sleeping soundly in his arms and that was when he realised what it was, her toes. They were as cold as ice against his skin, in fact, her toes weren't the only part of her that was freezing, she was just cold in general as she snuggled against him, burying her face into his shirt.

He shuddered and held her tighter, trapping her little feet between his legs in an attempt to warm them up, she moved a little before opening her eyes to look at him, "good morning," she whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stay the whole night, it was only meant to be until I warmed up."

"Well I think you'll have to stay a little longer then because you're freezing Regina," he chuckled.

"I'm always cold," she grinned, cuddling him anyway and pressing a kiss to his chest without thinking. As soon as she had done it she looked up at him and cringed, "sorry, I…" A loud knock on the front door interrupted them and she furrowed her eyebrows, "urm, I think I better go answer that," she stated, hopping out of bed, kind of happy for the excuse to take herself out of the awkward situation, despite the kiss last night, she still didn't really know where they stood.

She found his sweatshirt on the floor and pulled it over her head to cover her short pyjamas before heading out of the room and down the stairs, the banging on the door continuing, "thief!" Robin called after hear and she giggled before undoing the lock on the door.

She opened it coming face to face with her three blonde friends, Kat, Tinka and Emma, "hey," she smiled awkwardly, she had thought it might just be the delivery man or something, she hadn't expected a home visit from the blonde brigade.

"Hey you too," Kat chuckled as she came into the hallway, pushing past Regina as the two other girls followed her, "wait, what are you wearing?"

Regina looked down to Robin's jumper and swallowed heavily, it had a space type image printed onto it, some kind of galaxy that she wouldn't really ever wear and her friends knew that. "It was a present," she shrugged, making up any lie she could think of.

"From who? Someone who wants you to get beat up?" Emma laughed.

"No actually, from Robin."

"Oh the new bestie that you abandoned us for," Kat rolled her eyes, Tinka was still to say something but she was looking at a pair of sneakers in the doorway that most certainly couldn't pass off as Regina's. Regina knew that she had worked out what was going on, but if she knew her female best friend like she thought she did, she wouldn't say anything.

"I didn't abandon you and yes, Robin is a really good friend, we spend time together because he is tutoring me that's it."

"Right," Kat laughed, "so, you're coming to mine tonight then?"

"The party?"

"Yes, the party!" Emma smirked, "there are loads of people going, loads of guys that you could hook up with, it'd be about time; also the entire cheer team, you need to be there otherwise it would look weird."

"She has a point Regina," Kathryn shrugged, "everyone is expecting you, as our leader, to be there."

"I don't know, I mean I have to…"

"If you say you have to study one more time, god Gina, you can have a few hours off to come and party with your friends!"

"I already…"

"Oh, let me guess, spending time with your geek boy boyfriend," Kathryn scoffed.

"Stop it!" Regina glared, "stop talking about him like that, he's my friend and I enjoy spending time with him."

"Well bring him with you, but you have to come," Kathryn shook her head as she turned to leave with Emma following close behind, "we need you there."

"I'll think about it," Regina rolled her eyes, her friends could be demanding at times, Kathryn especially, but Regina was used to it, she could imagine that she might have been acting the same way a few months ago if Kat had told her that she couldn't come to a party because she was studying.

"Oooh goody, the party starts at eight, see you there. Tink are you coming?"

"I might stay with Regina a bit, you guys go ahead," she smiled watching them leave before turning to Regina a smirk playing on her features, "oh my god he's here isn't he," she squealed, grabbing her friend's hands and causing Regina to blush profusely. "He spent the night and you're wearing his jumper!"

"Shush," Regina dragged her into the sitting room as she bit down on her bottom lip, she didn't know exactly what to tell her and what not to, but she couldn't exactly lie now and Tink already knew that she had feelings for Robin that were stronger than the ones someone might have for their friend. "Yes, he stayed over, only because I didn't want to be in the house alone whilst my mother wasn't here and we were in separate rooms."

"Why are you in his jumper then?" the blonde smiled as she squeezed Regina's hands and rose her eyebrows in challenge.

"Well, we were in separate rooms, but I kinda snuck into his in the middle of the night and decided that I was going to sleep in bed with him," she confessed with a shrug.

"You slept together?!" Tink gasped.

"Not in that way," Regina shook her head as she played with her fingers in her lap, "we did kinda have a kiss," she grinned, not looking up at the other girl.

"A kiss?! Oh my god! You kissed him!"

"Twice," she chuckled, looking up at the blonde and smiling, "the first one didn't go so well, but the second was just… it was perfect Tinka, it really was."

"I'm so happy for you!" her friend wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug, "anyway, I better be leaving you to enjoy your morning," she winked as she stood up, "you don't have to come tonight Regina, if you don't want to, don't let them two force you into it."

"I'll talk about it with Robin and if he wants to go, then we could always stop by for a little while."

"Sounds good," Tink pressed a kiss to her cheek as she moved into the hallway and opened the door, "have a fun day."

"Oh, I'm sure I will, thanks Tink," she grinned giving her one last hug before shutting the door and clearing her throat, "Robin, you can come out now?" Regina giggled as he came out from behind a tall plant that was on the landing, "what are you doing? Were you spying?"

"No, I was just waiting for them to leave," he shrugged, making his way downstairs, his eyes fixed on her as he shook his head, "I can't believe you stole my sweatshirt."

"Emma said that wearing this sweatshirt would get me beat up," she laughed as she led him into the kitchen.

"Oh my god, so that's what keeps getting me in that predicament, I thought it was just myself in general, well then, I better not wear this jumper again, you can keep it, thief."

"Are you saying that you'd rather have me beaten up?" Regina scoffed playfully as she opened the fridge and took out a pack of bacon along with a couple of eggs.

"No," he cleared his throat and sat at the breakfast island, watching as she prepared their breakfast flicking on the radio in the corner, Rita Ora's new song flooding the kitchen, "do you need a hand?" he asked.

"Nope," she shook her head, beginning to dance a little to the tune that was playing as she turned the grill on, "so, do you like bacon and egg sandwiches?"

"Of course," he grinned at her, not being able to stop himself from watching her sway her hips to the upbeat tune.

"Over the hills and far away, a million miles from L.A Just anywhere away with you. I know we've got to get away, someplace where no one knows our name, we'll find the start of something new. Just take me anywhere, take me anywhere, anywhere away with you. Just take me anywhere, take me anywhere, anywhere away with you." Regina sang along turning around and laughing at the look on his face, "I love this song."

"I can tell."

She stopped singing and leant against the counter thinking that now was a good a time as any to ask him about the party, "so, have you ever been to a high school party?"

"No," he shook his head, "not really my scene, plus never been invited so… yeah I think I would be proper awkward at one of those."

"Robin you're proper awkward all the time," she giggled, putting the bacon under the heat and coming to sit on the bar stool beside him, "well, we have an invite to a party at Kat's tonight, if you don't want to go that's totally cool and we will stay right here and stuff our faces with popcorn whilst watching the movie of your choice. If you fancy maybe stopping by for a little while, then we could also do that if you wanted, but if you really don't want to just say the word and we won't go."

Boy that was confusing, he looked at her feeling rather baffled, "urm… do you want to go?"

"I don't really care if I go or not, it's my friends who are trying to force me into going."

"Well, if you want to go, then I suppose we could…" he didn't like the idea of going to a party and knew that his mother probably wouldn't be all that happy if she found out that he had gone either, she didn't agree with things like that, mainly because she said she knew what happened at those kinds of parties. Apparently, it was underage drinking and sex, neither of which were all that appealing to him, who wanted to have sex at a party where someone could walk in at any moment? It just sounded careless and stupid.

"I don't mind Robin, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with going, I don't know exactly who will be there."

"Regina, it's fine, we can go to the party."

"Okay," she nodded reluctantly, she had rather been hoping for him to say that he didn't want to go and that they should stay at home, she was looking forward to her alternative night, the one she had been planning from the start. She knew she would have to ring her mother and inform her about the party, not that she would mind anyway, she knew that she was responsible. Regina was usually the one who was taking care of the other girls who decided that drinking half their own body weight was a good idea, she couldn't count how many times she had held Kathryn's hair back for her.

"Do you drink then?" he asked worriedly, he knew that if she were drinking it would look odd if he didn't too, but he didn't really like the taste all that much, not of what he had sampled anyway.

"No," she shook her head flicking on the coffee machine and grabbing a bottle of orange juice from the fridge, "but everyone thinks I do," she smirked, "you can't be head of the cheer team and not drink, it's almost a right of passage. Tink helped me out with that one, she knows I don't like alcohol and at my first part as head cheerleader, they were all watching me to drink this shot thing. Tinka had already swapped the shot for water," she grinned.

"Clever," he chuckled, watching as she poured two cups of orange and two cups of coffee, "what's with the two drinks?"

"I always have two drinks at breakfast, one cold and one warm," she shrugged, passing him a mug and a glass before letting out a sigh, "we don't have to go tonight Robin, don't feel like you have to go for me because trust me, I am really not bothered."

"Regina, I am fine with going, plus when am I going to get the chance to be invited to a party ever again?"

She rolled her eyes at him, she was pretty sure he was only agreeing to this to make her happy, "well I suppose we can just go for a couple of hours and then we can just come back here and watch that movie that you get to choose."

"Okay," he nodded, hoping to god that Nottingham wouldn't be there, the last thing he needed was to be hassled by that jackass.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, stop fussing."

"Sorry," she sighed, "right, okay one, two hours max."

"Fine."

"Right. Are you..."

"Is something burning?" he chuckled, gesturing to the grill where it was smoking a little, her eyes widened and she turned around, grabbing the bacon out and groaning.

"I hope you like burnt bacon."

"Love it," he grinned. Burnt bacon was the least of his problems, he was going to have to find a way to make it through a high school party, something he thought he would never have to do. At least he would have Regina by his side, even though he really felt that the party scene just wasn't for him, he'd go for her, he'd do anything to make her happy.


	7. Party!

**Hiya! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Regina nervously glanced at Robin as she pushed open the door to her friend's house, they could hear the loud music filtering through from the backyard and main living area of the house. She adjusted the hem of her skirt and checked that her cropped top hadn't ridden during the car ride, she had opted for a tight white skirt that fell to the middle of her thighs, paired with a yellow floaty cropped top which showed off her tanned stomach and shoulders.

Robin awkwardly ran his fingers through his hair, he'd never been to these kinds of parties before and he hardly had any appropriate clothes with him at Regina's house, so he simply wore a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt that he felt weird wearing without anything hiding the muscles of his arms. He'd caught Regina looking at him a few times already that afternoon and had to refrain from teasing her about it. She truly looked stunning though, her outfit was beautiful and he could tell that she was trying to be somewhat conservative with her choice whilst blending in with her friendship group.

The one thing that he had been most annoyed about had been the fact he hadn't thought to bring his contact lenses to her house and there was no way he could go home to get them without his mother asking questions, so he was stuck wearing his geeky glasses to the party. Regina had offered to wear hers so he didn't feel weird or conscious about her, but he'd tried to convince her that he was okay with it, it wasn't as though they had ever seen him without them anyway, so what difference would it make if he wore them to the party.

"It's not too late for us to bail," she stated, moving a stray lock of hair behind her ear, her hair flowed to just above her hip in luxuriously perfect curls.

"I thought we'd agreed to stay for a couple of hours as a little break from studying," he chuckled, it was weird seeing her so nervous, he just hoped it wasn't because she was embarrassed to be seen with him, humiliated in the fact that she brought him along to a party.

"We did," she smiled as they lingered in the hallway, listening to the yelling and loud singing that awaited them outside in the yard. Regina was dreading going out there, she just didn't want them to say anything to Robin, she didn't want him to have a terrible time because she wanted to spend some time with her friends, that wasn't fair to him. She would have rather spent time with him back at her place, spent the evening eating takeout and watching cheesy movies whilst they lounged around on the couch. In fact, that notion sounded entirely too appealing to her in that moment, just snuggling in her PJs and cuddling up with her study buddy.

Before she went through the door and into the room where the party was in full swing, she reached into her clutch and took her reading glasses out before sliding them onto her face and turning to look at him, sending an attempt at a wink his way. "What are you wearing?" Robin asked, clearing his throat, he hadn't really seen her in glasses before but she certainly looked sexy as hell in them, how was it that she could pull them off so well? She could pull anything off.

"As I told you, I thought we could be matching and that way you wouldn't feel so left out being the only one wearing glasses, even though they look good on you."

"Do you even wear glasses?"

"Yes, actually, sometimes I need them to read."

"You're not reading right now."

"I know that."

"You really don't have to wear them, Regina, don't feel sorry for me because I am wearing mine, trust me it makes no difference to me, I dress like this every day people will be used to it by now, they will be expecting it." He moved over to her and gently removed the black reading glasses before handing them to her.

Regina sighed and reluctantly took them off him in order to put back into her purse, "I thought I was doing a good job at channelling the sexy librarian vibes."

"You really were, but I don't think that the arsehole jocks would appreciate it as much as I do."

"Well, maybe I don't care what they think," she smirked staring into her eyes as her breath hitched and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. She was almost about to lean in and kiss him when the door she was leaning against swung open and she broke out of her trance. Regina shook her head, trying not to laugh at the fact she was nearly knocked out by whoever came through the door. "Okay, so let's go outside then. Promise me if you feel uncomfortable you will tell me."

"I promise."

Regina looked at him one last time before pushing the door to the outside area open. Everyone was dancing and talking on the patio that surrounded the pool holding onto their red plastic cups which were more than likely filled to the brim with alcohol. It wasn't until she met Robin that the realisation this wasn't the world she belonged in sank in, she thought that she was supposed to be involved in these parties, thought she was supposed to enjoy drinking and flirting with any single jock she could find, but she never had, she'd just tolerated it hoping that the enjoyment might come later.

She didn't want to be the odd one out, she wanted to fit in, but now she was seeing that all she had been doing was feeding the stereotype. That just wasn't who she was and she wasn't afraid to say that anymore.

Robin smiled at her whilst chucking somewhat at the worry etched onto her face, it was cute and he really appreciated her concern towards him but it wasn't necessary. A for the party, it was exactly what he had been expecting, a bunch of drunk horny teenagers. He just had to remind himself that he was doing this for her, he was here for her. "Stop worrying," he nudged her playfully, seeing the slightest flicker of a smile play on her lips.

"I'm just really protective that's all and I really don't want to fight tonight, I just want people to let us enjoy the party without saying anything," Regina confessed.

Robin nodded and reached out to squeeze her hand, "it'll be fine, I can handle it, I've been handling it for years."

"You shouldn't have to…"

"Regina! You came!" Kathryn squealed as she hurried over to her and almost knocked her off her feet as she flung her arms around her, sloshing a little bit of alcohol over her.

"Yep," the brunette laughed hugging her friend back, she could tell that Kathryn was already pretty drunk, she had clearly been going pretty hard on the pre-drinks. "I couldn't say no to a party, now could I?"

"No! Of course, you couldn't, you also had to come because this is my party and if you had bailed I wouldn't have spoken to you ever, ever again."

"Sure, you wouldn't," Regina rolled her eyes playfully as she looked over Kathryn's shoulder to Robin who was watching the two of them with a humorous expression on his face, "so, are you planning on letting me go any time soon?"

"You just got here! Why would I let you go! We're gonna be doing body shots later!" the blonde shirked.

"Oh well we can't miss that can we," Regina cringed as she peeled herself away from Kathryn, pulling back slightly in order to take in the full extent of her friend's drunkenness. "How much have you actually had to drink Kat?"

"Oh, just a teeny weeny tiny bit," she stated, attempting to show her just how much with her fingers. Regina had a feeling that she would be holding her hair back later that night as she threw up, she tended to be the first to go, she was a little bit of a lightweight when it came to alcohol.

"Sure thing."

"Regina, I'm going to go get us some drinks, what do you want?" Robin asked as Kathryn turned around only just noticing that her friend hadn't arrived at the party alone.

"You brought your nerd!"

"He isn't my nerd," Regina scoffed, "and yes, you said that I could invite Robin if I wanted and I did want to, so here he is. As for that drink, I think I'll come with you to get it."

"Chill out Gina, I didn't mean anything bad by it," Kathryn laughed, pushing her playfully, "you need to relax, also, I think someone over there might be checking you out," she stated gesturing over to a group of jocks.

Regina glanced overseeing that Kathryn was right, they were looking over in her direction, "not interested," she shook her head. She couldn't be less into those guys, sure they might be good looking and sporty, but they weren't her type and she wasn't going to pretend that she was looking for someone like one of them.

Robin watched her nervously, he knew that most of the guys in their grade had a huge crush on her, he'd never really been concerned about it before, but apparently, that wasn't the case now. He was worried that she might be into one of them, that she might like them more than she liked him, thus meaning their friendship or whatever it was would be over. What girl still spent time with her guy friend when she had an actual boyfriend to hand around with?

"Robin," Regina nudged his arm as she gestured in the direction of the drinks table, "I think I could do with a good strong drink."

"You said you didn't…"

"Of lemonade," she giggled as they walked over, "caught you out."

"I wouldn't have minded if you were wanting a drink."

"Urgh no, it's disgusting," she grimaced finding a bottle of lemonade and pouring some into a cup before adding some ice, "so, what drink will you be having?"

"Same as you I think."

"Good choice."

* * *

As the party drew on Regina began to relax somewhat, she was sat in the corner of the garden with Robin as they talked quietly about random things, currently, the topic of conversation was what they thought was going to happen next on Outlander. They had certainly distanced themselves from the rest of the party goers and Regina was wondering why on earth they had even bothered to stay when they could be having the same conversation back at her house.

"Do you think we should leave?" Regina asked, looking around her, they hadn't really been there that long, but she didn't see the point in them staying.

"Maybe we should stay a little longer, don't you want to go spend some time with your friends?"

"What? Why? I'm not going to just leave you sat here alone."

"I have my phone and my fanfiction."

"What are you reading?"

"Oh," he swallowed nervously, he hadn't exactly told her that he had decided to try his hand at writing his own, mainly because he was worried about her judging him, not that he thought she would do, but he was still concerned that she might not approve. "That one you recommended to me the other day," he lied, it wasn't a massive lie though, he just wasn't planning on reading it at that precise minute, he was leaning more towards writing.

"Oooh! Do you like it! It really picks up around chapter 5! I couldn't stop reading, I just hate that I have to wait for a new chapter! I hope that they don't leave it hanging for too long."

Robin grinned, "I don't think they will."

"They could though, some writers take forever to update."

"Look at you, and they call me the nerd."

"Shut up," she laughed, feeling her cheeks heat up, "this is you rubbing off on me, I wasn't like this before we began to hand out."

"Well, if I may say, I like this version of you."

She smiled nervously as she stood from her seat, "well, I suppose I'll leave you to your reading, you need to catch up so I can talk to you about it. I won't be too long."

"Just go enjoy yourself," he grinned shooing her away.

Reluctantly she walked towards the mass of people who were dancing and to the loud music, "about time Mills! Where've you been?!" Graham asked, wrapping her up in a bear hug and lifting her off the ground, she squealed and laughed, shaking her head at him as he put her back down.

"I've been here, I guess you just didn't notice," she shrugged, winking playfully at her friend as Daniel came out through the porch doors, spotting them immediately.

"Thought you join us commoners then Gina!" he grinned, passing her a cup of something that had clearly been meant for Graham by the look he received from the other guy. "We were missing you."

"Sure you were," she scoffed, passing the cup to Graham, she wasn't going to be drinking whatever was in there.

"Hey, we're your friends so of course we were missing you firecracker," Graham laughed as he messed her hair a little resulting in her rolling her eyes at him. She was considerably shorter than the two of them and knew that they enjoyed treating her like a child, whether they meant to or not, that also meant that they were fiercely protective of her and that side she didn't mind so much.

"Anyone seen Tinka tonight?"

"Yeah, last time I saw her she was inside."

Regina smiled and excused herself before slipping through the back doors and into the house, Kathryn's house was massive, her father was a multi-millionaire and owned some kind of corporation, so their house showed their wealth. She weaved through the people crowded in the kitchen, looking out for her friend as she did, she spotted Emma talking to Killian in the corner with her signature flirtatious smile etched onto her face. Regina chuckled before making her way over to them, "Em."

"Hey babe!" Emma beamed, turning away from Killian to wrap her arms around her friend, Regina found that the people she hung out with became a lot clingier when they were drunk, she seemed to be receiving a lot of hugs tonight.

"Hello. What you doing?"

"Shushhh, I'm trying to flirt with Killian," she whispered loudly so that the guy behind them could still hear.

"Hmm, you're being very discreet about it too. Have you seen Tink?"

"Check upstairs."

Regina nodded, waving hello to Killian before leaving them in the kitchen in favour of heading upstairs to look for her best friend. It was then that she heard shouting coming from down the hall, Regina's eyes widened and she ran in the direction of the yelling. "Tink!"

"Regina!"

She threw the door open seeing Tink stood there glaring at Arthur, one of the jocks from the football team, "what's going on?" Regina asked.

"I just caught him in bed with her!" Tink screeched, gesturing towards the bed, Regina turned her head to see Guinevere holding to covers against her body. "They were fucking in Kat's bed."

"Gross," Regina cringed, "you two are disgusting, get out," she rolled her eyes as the two teenagers scrambled for their clothes and ran out of the room. Once they were gone Regina moved over to her friend and took her hand, pulling on it gently as they sat down on the bed, "come on, I've been looking for you."

"Hiya," the blonde smiled. At least she looked soberer than her other friends, "glad you came, did you bring Robin?"

"Hmm," Regina nodded.

"Oooh yay! So, where is he?"

"I left him outside," she cringed.

"What?! Oh god Gina! He's probably being torn apart as we speak!"

"I'm sure he'll be…"

The door swung open as two people stumbled into the room. "Hey, we were making out in here!" Tink yelled, causing the couple to turn and look at them in shock.

"I should hope that you weren't," Kathryn laughed, "otherwise Regina's poor nerd is outside pining for nothing."

"Oh, it's you," Regina shook her head as she stood up, "you might want to change the sheets before you get in there," she shrivelled her nose up in disgust.

Kat just waved them off, "so if you want to get out of my room so I can get laid that would be helpful thanks."

"Seriously Kat?" Regina rolled her eyes as they moved towards the door, looking at the guy who was clearly eager to sleep with her friend, "don't forget protection!"

"I got that covered," he stated, taking a solo condom out of his pocket.

"Lovely to know that he was planning to fuck someone tonight isn't it Kathryn."

"Don't Kathryn me, you know I hate it when you do that, it makes me feel like I've done something wrong."

"I don't think that this is…"

"Urgh! Stop being a party pooper!"

"Just be safe," Regina sighed, knowing that there was no way she could reason with her, Kathryn tended to get whatever she wanted.

"Oh babe! Your nerdy boyfriend is being hit on by our arch bitch of a nemesis," Kathryn stated, "just thought you might want to know. I mean she is literally all over him right now, it's a little sad and totally disgusting. In fact, I am pretty sure she was sat on his lap last time I glanced in their direction."

Regina grit her teeth and hurried out of the room with Tink quick on her heels, she stormed through the house, "Regina! Calm down, she's drunk she probably doesn't know what she's saying!"

"Whoa, what's going on?" Emma asked, perking up from where she was perched on the counter.

"You go stop Kat from sleeping with that random guy and I'll go stop Regina from knocking Marian's head off," Tink instructed.

"I'd rather have your job! I would love to see that!"

"Emma! Seriously."

"Fine," she held her hands up turning towards the stairs in order to find their friend.

"Regina!"

Regina pushed her way through the crowd and spotted Robin looking extremely awkward as Marian sat perched on the table in front of him, leaning over giving him a view directly down her dress. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Regina asked, wanting to take hold of the bitch's hair and yank her off the table, but finding the self-restraint not to.

"Regina! You made it! Well, I was just talking to, sorry what's your name again?"

He rolled his eyes as he looked towards Regina hoping that the expression on his face conveyed to her that he needed saving from this girl. She hadn't even been gone that long before Marian came over to his table and began to hit on him shamelessly.

"Robin, his name is Robin and I think you are making him feel uncomfortable, so if you would like to move on that would be wonderful."

"I'm pretty sure the guy can speak for himself, he doesn't need the senior year bimbo to do it for him."

"What did you just call me?" Regina asked, her hand balling into a fist as she fought the urge to punch the smug grin off Marian's face. God, she was infuriating, Regina just didn't understand what her problem was, she clearly had some sort of grudge against her.

The other woman laughed as she slipped off the table and onto Robin's lap, wrapping her arms around Robin's neck, "trust me, she's the school slut, you don't want to touch her with a barge pole, you'd probably get crabs!"

"That's it, I've had just about enough of your shit! Get the fuck off him and get out."

"You can't kick me out," the other woman scoffed, "but what does it matter anyway, I'm sure you've found someone who will take you home."

Robin couldn't actually believe what he was hearing, it was absolutely disgusting that someone could speak about someone else in such a way. Before Regina could reach out and do anything to her Robin stood up from his seat, causing her to lose her balance and hit the grass below her, "oops," he chuckled, "sorry, I didn't realise that I was a seat."

Regina looked at him in shock, trying to hold back her laughter at the sight of Marian on the floor with a bright green grass stain running up her once pristine white dress. "Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of the party, and I think white vinegar and was detergent might just get that stain out if you dab it hard enough," Regina grinned smugly, looking up at Robin as they turned to walk away from her. "Thank you for that, I think you might have saved me from going further than I would have been proud of," she sighed, looking up at Robin.

"No problem, she was a bitch and she deserved it," he stated, he had been happy to help her out and he was even happier when she wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I think you might be my very own Jamie Fraser."

"Is that so?" he laughed.

"Hmm. Wanna get out of here and finish off the episode we started this morning?"

"Definitely," he nodded. He had certainly witnessed enough of the party to confirm his suspicions and make it clear in his mind that he didn't want to go to another.

"Hey Mills!" Marian yelled, Regina huffed and let go of Robin, turning around just in time to see Marian hurrying towards her with her arms out. She collided into her, pushing her backwards into the pool, Regina hit the water and came up gasping at the cold temperature. She flicked her hair behind her and glared at the other woman, seeing that the entire party had stopped and they were all staring in her direction.

"You fucking bitch," she seethed under her breath before grinning wildly, "pool party!" she shouted, picking up a random red cup and pretending to throw back whatever liquid was inside it. As other people began to jump into the pool because of course they saw her as a trendsetter, she held her hand out for Robin to help her up. "So cold," she shivered, turning to look at the woman who was looking extremely shocked that she had been able to turn it around so easily and go from victim to the coolest girl in school.

"How…"

"Sorry Marian, now enjoy the party," she smiled sweetly before staring her out and turning to walk out of the garden.

"Well that was impressive," Robin chuckled as they stood by her car and she rang her hair out before peeling off her top and skirt, taking the dry sweatshirt he was holding out for her. He tried not to check her out whilst she changed, but she simply grinned at him and shook her head.

"It's not as though I'm naked Robin," she laughed, "it's only like wearing a bikini."

"Yeah," he cleared his throat awkwardly as he slipped into the passenger seat and she buckled herself up in the driver's side of the car.

"So how was your first high school party?"

"Terrible," he chuckled.

"Just as it should be," Regina giggled, watching as he put her feet up on his dashboard. "Hey feet off the interior!"

"Stop whining," Robin grinned as he leant across the console and kissed her cheek playfully, "now take me home driver."

"Is that all I am to you? Your driver?" She teased.

"No," he shook his head, his voice growing quiet as she began driving in the direction of her house, it was a few moments later when he spoke again, "no, you're much, much more to me than that."


	8. Confusion

**Hey guys! Thank you all for the support you've given me whilst writing this! I have adored hearing what you think and it always gives me sooo much motivation! Hope you enjoy the newest chapter and are ready for potential angst coming our way.**

* * *

The rest of the weekend flew by, there had been no more kissing, and touching had been at a minimum. Regina had gone back to her own bed, leaving Robin alone in the spare room. She'd wanted to sleep in there with him but thought it best not to push the boundaries, she still wasn't clear as to what they were to each other, so for proprieties sake she had kept to her own room.

On Monday morning, Regina woke to the feeling of fingers running through her hair, she smiled and nuzzled into her pillow, "hello," she hummed turning over expecting to see Robin but instead seeing her mother, "mom your home," she grinned widely.

"Yes, I am," Cora nodded, smiling down at her daughter, "did you have a good weekend?" she asked, slipping into bed with her daughter and turning to face her. She was in a pair of long silk pyjamas and Regina guessed that she must have been planning on catching a few hours sleep after her mega early flight back home. "I hope you didn't miss me too much."

"I did miss you," she pouted, stretching out a little as she stifled a yawn.

"I thought you'd have been having too much fun to miss me Regina," her mother laughed, "I take it Robin is in the guest bedroom."

"Yes, as I told you he would be," Regina scoffed, rolling her eyes at her mother and how inappropriate she could be sometimes. It was as though she saw herself as one of Regina's friends instead of her mother and thought it was okay to just talk with her about boys and sex and things a girl just really didn't really want to talk to her mother about.

"You did tell me that, but I thought you were just saying it so I wouldn't know."

"I told you before, Robin and I are just friends, that's all."

"So, nothing happened this weekend then?" the older woman pushed, trying to get her daughter to open up, "nothing at all that you might want to tell me about?"

"I went to a shitty party at Kathryn's and that is about all that happened this weekend. For the rest of it, it was just Robin and I studying and watching box sets," she shrugged, failing to mention that whole Marian pool situation and the fact that there may have been a tiny bit of kissing between her and Robin at the very start of the weekend. She was rather disappointed that they hadn't shared another kiss, but maybe it was just because Robin wasn't all that into her. Either that or she was a rubbish kisser and he was too afraid to tell her.

"Why was Kathryn's party shitty?" Cora asked, reaching to push a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"It just was, I didn't really want to go, but the girls wanted me there, so I guess I just felt somewhat obligated to go."

"Okay. Did you have a good time the rest of the weekend though?"

"Yes, I was nice to just spend some time with Robin," she smiled, trying not to blush at her words. The weekend had been nice and she had enjoyed the chance for her and Robin to just hang out without anyone around.

"That's good. I take it you haven't seen any more of Jake whilst I've been gone."

"No, luckily not."

"Good, I think I will have to go around there later and have words with him."

"Mom, it's okay now, I don't think he'll try anything like that again."

"Regina…"

Before her mother could finish what she was going to say, there was a knock on the door and they heard Robin's voice calling her name. Regina sat up and fixed her hair before looking in the little mirror on her bedside table, she brought the covers to cover her lower body as she leant back against the head board. "Come in Robin."

With that he pushed her door open and came inside, stopping still when he noticed her mother. His eyes widened and Regina tried not to laugh at the alarmed expression on his face. However, her attention was quickly averted from his face as her eyes fell to his sculpted chest and her mouth went dry.

Robin stared at Regina and then her mom before glancing down at his bare chest and swallowing heavily, he had grown so comfortable just hanging around with Regina that weekend he hadn't really worried about anything like that. It hadn't even occurred to him that he'd not had his shirt on when he went over to her room. "I urm… I just, I was just checking you were awake and you are so… I'm gonna go get ready for school."

Robin left the room, closing the door behind him, as soon as he was gone Regina looked at her mother and they both burst out laughing. "I think I may have just shocked the life out of that poor boy."

"I do too," Regina giggled as she moved out of bed and to her closet, she needed to start getting ready for the day, she hadn't realised how late it had got. She picked out a burgundy jumper and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans before moving over to her underwear drawer.

"Well, I'll leave you to get dressed. Will you be needing a lift to school?"

"No thank you, I think we're going to walk this morning."

"I really like Robin, Regina," Cora stated, "I think he is exactly what you need in your life." Her mother cast her one last smile before leaving her alone in the room.

Regina bit down on her bottom lip, she couldn't help but agree with her mother, she felt something for Robin, something that was more than friendship and she wanted him to know that, she was determined to tell him before the end of the week. She would just have to face the consequences if he didn't feel the same way.

* * *

At lunch time Regina was sat with the girls in the school canteen, Robin said he had some studying to do and she'd decided that she wanted a little break but that she would meet up with him after school. She picked at her grapes as Kathryn drawled on about something that she didn't really have that much of an interest in.

"Regina!" a voice called from behind her as she felt someone hug her.

She turned her head and saw a curtain of blonde hair as the girl looked up at her with blue eyes and dimples that matched Robin's. "Hey Poppy," Regina laughed as she hugged her back.

"Do you think you could teach me some cheer moves today?"

"Today?"

"Yes."

"Urm, sure, I guess I could do that. I was supposed to be studying tonight with your brother, so maybe we'll leave it up to him and see if he lets me have the night off," Regina winked playfully. It might be nice to have some girl time with Poppy, she knew how much Robin loved his sister and it was vital that Poppy liked her. She'd also been promising to teach her some cheer moves for a while now and Regina hadn't had the time.

"Thanks Gina! I'm gonna go ask him now!" she squealed happily as she hurried off over to the opposite side of the canteen where her own friends were sitting.

Regina smiled as she picked up her sprite, it was only then that she noticed all of her friends staring at her, "what?"

"Nothing," Kathryn shook her head, replying in a way that told Regina that something was off.

"Come on Kat, what is it?"

"You're going to teach her cheer moves?"

"Yeah why?"

"You keep bailing on practice because you say you're too busy," Emma added, "but you've got enough time to teach a kid some cheer moves."

"Girls, come on, I've only missed practice a couple of times and I promised Poppy that I would show her some moves for when she joins the team," Regina quipped, shrugging her shoulders at her friends. She didn't know what they expected of her, it seemed like whatever she did wasn't ever good enough, they were always looking for something more from her. "Anyway, I came to your party this weekend because you forced me to."

"Oh, I didn't realise it was such a hardship for you to spend some time with your friends," Kathryn scoffed, rolling her eyes at her.

"Don't do that," Regina sighed, "don't make me feel guilty over this. Where even were you at that party Kat, because you didn't seem to be around, in fact, none of you were really around all night."

"How would you know that? You went home before the party even really got started."

Regina couldn't understand why they were ganging up on her all of a sudden, Kathryn didn't usually care about that kind of thing, she'd normally have just been all about having a good time and not caring about what anyone else was doing. It was so unfair for them to put this all on her, she'd made an effort and turned up and now they were making her feel bad for leaving a little earlier than everyone else did. "I'm sorry about that, but you can blame Marian, she'd the one who made me leave with the thigs that she said."

"That's it, blame someone else for what you did."

"Kathryn leave off now, that's enough," Tink warned, "Regina came to the party and she will be at practice this week won't you Gina?"

"Of course," she nodded, there was no way she could miss it now, she wouldn't give her friends more ammunition to have a go at her.

"I don't even get why you need a tutor anyway," Emma huffed, "you're smarter than all of us. Why do you even need Robin?"

"Because I suck at exams and I struggle with absorbing information. I've also had enough of this conversation, I shouldn't have to explain myself," Regina stated, standing from her chair and collecting her things. "I'll see you all later."

"Where are you going? Lunch isn't over yet," Kathryn moaned.

"I just need a little air," she excused. It wasn't a lie, she just needed to get out of there and collect herself before she said something she could potentially regret.

"Regina! Robin said we could work on some cheer moves after school! It's gonna be so awesome!" Poppy shrieked excitedly as she waved at her. Regina chuckled and waved back before leaving the canteen and heading off down the corridor, she just needed some alone time to think and she knew exactly where to go.

When she reached the janitors closet, she pushed the door open and immediately moved to sit on the floor with her back against the wall. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to get her thoughts in order. The last thing she had been expecting was her friends jumping down her throat, she didn't see it coming in the slightest, but it had happened and it hurt her more than she would like to admit. She'd hoped her friends would be supportive, that they would be glad that she was not only improving her grades but had also found a boy she really liked, however, that just didn't seem to be the case.

The door opened and she was half expecting to see the caretaker, but when Robin stepped into the small space, she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Hey, fancy seeing you here," he winked, lowering himself to the floor beside her and nudging her playfully.

"Hi Robin."

"Okay, somethings wrong. What is it?"

"Nothings wrong," she shook her head, "I just had a little bit of a disagreement with my friends that's all." Regina sighed as she played with her fingers in her lap, keeping her eyes trained downwards and not looking up at him.

"What about?" Robin asked, moving one of his hands to take one of hers. He was worried about her, she was clearly down in the dumps about what was going on and it was his duty as her friend to make her feel happy again. "Regina?"

"It doesn't matter," she shook her head.

"I think you're lying about that one," he quipped, wrapping his arm around her, "Regina, come on. It clearly matters to you otherwise you wouldn't be in here upset about it."

"I'm not upset Robin, just leave it!" she snapped, her voice sounding harsher than she had been meaning it to. Regina closed her eyes and shook her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I just don't really want to talk about it, its not really important anyway." With that she wound both of her arms around him, hugging him tightly, "I appreciate you being here for me though."

"You can tell me anything you know."

"I know," she whispered pulling back and looking up at him. Her eyes met his in the dim lights of the closet and she swallowed heavily at the feeling running through her. He had a way of making her stomach fill with butterflies just by looking at her. "Robin," Regina breathed, moving one of her hands to his cheek.

Robin's hand played with a strand of her hair as he shuffled closer so that their faces were mere millimetres apart. She knew he was going to kiss her, she could feel it and excitement surged through her veins at the prospect of having his lips against hers again. It may have only been a few days since it last happened, but she missed the feeling she felt when she kissed him.

He could feel her breath ghost over his lips, there was just something about her that was screaming out to him that she wanted him to kiss her just as much as he did. Robin was about to just throw away all his doubts and kiss her when a loud bell tolled, signalling that it was the end of lunch and classes were starting.

Regina could have almost screamed in frustration as Robin pulled away from her and grabbed his bag, "I guess we better get to class."

"Yes, I suppose we should," she sighed, watching him open the door and hold it for her. She picked up her things and went along with him, it was safe to say she was feeling extremely disappointed yet again by the fact their lips hadn't touched. She was determined that she would kiss him again soon, she didn't know how many more set backs she could take.

* * *

"Well done Poppy! You're doing amazing," Regina grinned as she clapped when her friend's sister finished the small routine they made up with little to no mistakes. "You're going to make a great cheerleader," she smiled as Poppy came to sit next to her in the bleachers.

"Thanks Regina," the girl grinned and she looked down at the ground.

"Is your mom coming to pick you up or..."

"I think Robin said he'd come get me so we could all walk home together, I still have ten minutes."

Regina looked at the small blonde and noticed how she was biting down on her bottom lip as though something were bothering her. She tilted her head and watched the younger girl, she obviously wanted to say something, but maybe she didn't know what the best way to go about it was. "Poppy, is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"Urm… yeah, I suppose," she nodded, her shoes moving the dirt on the ground as she looked down at the ground. "Are you and my brother boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Regina chuckled to herself and shook her head, "truthfully Poppy, I don't know what we are."

"Have you had sex with him?"

Her eyes widened as she stared down at the blonde in shock, what sort of question was that? She had been thoroughly taken aback by it, "no, we haven't. Why would you even want to know that?"

"I didn't want to know exactly, I guess I just had some other questions to ask you and didn't really know how to start," she stated, her blue eyes full of worry, similar to how Robin's sometimes were when he thought he'd done something wrong.

Regina cleared her throat and tried to prepare herself for what questions she might be thrown next, she didn't have any siblings of her own so she wasn't used to talking to people younger than her, especially when that kid viewed her as a role model like Poppy seemed to do. "Just ask what it is you want to ask."

"What's sex like?" she questioned shyly, her voice only just audible.

"Urm, aren't you a little young to be asking me about that?"

"Regina, please, I don't have anyone else to talk to about this kind of stuff. Sex is a restricted topic of conversation in our house, my mom acts as though it's the worst thing in the world."

"Okay, well, I guess sex is nice," she shrugged. She didn't have personal experience as to what sex was like, but from what her friends had told her, most of the time they enjoyed it. She felt kinda awkward having this conversation with Robin's little sister and was quite sure that should his mother find out about it, she would be in deep trouble.

"How do you know when you're ready to have sex?"

"Poppy…"

"Regina."

"I suppose when you know you just know, when it feels right, that's when you know your ready," she answered, hoping that was the right thing to say. She guessed it would work in a similar way to kissing, like with Robin she felt that it was right and she knew that she wanted to kiss him, she assumed that would be the same with sex.

"Did your first time hurt?"

"I don't know," Regina sighed, "when I've had it I'll let you know."

"Wait you've never done it?!" Poppy asked, her eyes widening as she stared at Regina in shock.

"Nope, never. I guess you could say I'm waiting for the right guy to come around and trust me you should too. I don't know why you wanted to know all this Poppy, but if there is someone, you should really make sure that person is the person you want to give your first time to, not just some random boy, or girl, who is going to use you for sex and then dump you. So, is there someone you like?"

A deep blush washed over the fifteen-year-old as she nodded briefly, "there's a boy in my history class, I think he's super cute."

Regina chuckled, "what's his name?"

"Tom."

"Well, maybe you should ask Tom out."

"I want to, but I'm too nervous to do it, could you maybe do it for me?"

"What?" Regina hadn't been expecting that, why did Poppy think that she would be any better at it than she was.

"Please Regina, you're the hottest girl in school, no boy is going to say no to you!"

"Poppy, I think maybe you should try and do it yourself. Do you have his number?"

"No."

"Then that's your first step, get his phone number. Once you have that you can message him."

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan," the blonde nodded, "thanks Regina. Now its my turn, do you like my brother?"

"Of course, I like your brother, he's my best friend."

"Yeah, but do you like him more than just friends?"

Regina took a deep breath, she contemplated lying to her, but that wouldn't be fair when she had told her all about her own crush. Not to mention the fact that she had come to terms with her feelings for Robin and was determined to let him know exactly how she felt. "You can't tell him that I told you this, but yes, I do like him more than friends. A lot more actually. I guess you could say I'm in the same position as you, I'm too chicken to tell him the truth. I will though, soon, I just need to find the right way to do it."

"Don't worry, I know my brother likes you too, in fact I think he loves you," the younger girl giggled as she nudged Regina, "I've never seen him like this before. He blushes any time anyone mentions your name, he always talks about you and when he's not with you he can be grumpy."

Regina smiled and shook her head, she hoped that Poppy was right, something deep down inside was telling her that she was. "Your brother should be here by now, I wonder what's keeping him."

"I dunno, maybe he just lost track of time," Poppy shrugged, "he tends to get distracted by stuff. I'll text him and see."

Just as Poppy was getting her phone out Regina spotted a car pulling into the car park and realised that it was it Poppy's mom, Regina nudged the other girl and gestured towards the car, "I think your lift is here."

"Whys she come to pick me up?" Poppy groaned, standing from her seat and grabbing her bag, "come on Gina, we'll give you a lift home." She took Regina's hand in hers and pulled her towards the car without even waiting for her reply. "Hey mom, are we alright giving Regina a lift home?"

"I don't think so Poppy, we have somewhere to go."

"But mom…"

"I said no, now get in the car."

"It's alright, I'll just call my mom," Regina stated awkwardly. Part of her was happy that she wouldn't have to get in the car with Robin's mother and the other part was angry at the woman for not even considering her. There would have been no question had it been Robin picking Poppy up that he would have made sure that she got home safe, she wondered what happened that he couldn't.

Poppy glared at her mother before turning around and hugging Regina, "I'm sorry Gina, text me when you get home. Thanks again for helping me with cheerleading."

"You're welcome. Tell your brother that I'll call him later."

"Will do." She smiled before climbing into the car and sulking with her mother, "where's Robin anyway?" Regina heard as the women set off without even a second glance at her.

Regina looked to the ground and sighed before setting off walking, she would call her mom and get her to meet her, but she'd rather not wait alone on the training ground. She pulled her iPhone out of her pocked and dialled her mom's number. Se had a bitter taste in her mouth from what had just happened, she knew Robin's mother didn't care for her, but her complete disregard for her hurt more than she had been expecting it to. "Hi mom."

"Regina, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, would you be able to come pick me up please?"

"Of course, darling, I'm just finishing up at work so I'll come get you on the way home. Are you still at school?"

"No, I started walking," she sighed.

"Wasn't Robin supposed to be walking you home?"

"Yeah, but his mom came for Poppy instead."

"She didn't offer you a ride?"

Regina heard the annoyance in her mother's, she could tell that she wasn't at all happy with the situation. "She said that they had somewhere to go."

"Are you serious?" Cora seethed, "I've never even met the woman, but that is out of order, so she just left you there? When it was getting dark outside, she left you alone?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Does Robin know about this?"

"No, he wasn't there," Regina sighed. She could hear her mother packing away her things, she was clearly getting ready to come get her right away.

"I'm not happy about this at all Regina, she should not have just left you alone. Darling, start walking towards my work okay, I'm leaving the office right away and we'll grab some take out on the way home."

"Okay, bye mom."

"Bye sweetheart."

Once Regina had hung up, she turned around and began walking in the opposite direction, it was certainly dark now and she was getting increasingly nervous. After a couple of minutes, she decided to ring Robin and see what was going on that he couldn't meet her and Poppy at school. His phone rang and rang, but she was only met with his voicemail, something that worried her immensely. Why wasn't he picking up? She tried once more, but was just met with the same outcome, this time she decided to leave a message.

"Hey Robin, it's Regina. I was just wondering where you'd disappeared to. Your mom didn't give me a lift home, so I'm walking alone and just wanted to talk, but anyway, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, or whatever. Would you please ring me tonight, after you get this message, or just whenever you have the time? I'd really like to speak to you. Bye Robin."

She ended the message and groaned in frustration at how stupid she must have sounded, she probably sounded so desperate for his attention. Right now though she felt lonely, she wished that she'd made the decision to drive to school that morning, then at least she would have been safe in her car and probably already home.

A sudden chill crept up her sine as her breath shallowed, she had an odd feeling as though someone was watching her. Picking up the pace she hurried down the side walk, not being able to shake the thought that she was being followed. She was too scared to look behind her because if there actually was someone there she didn't know what the hell she would do.

Before she could think any more about it she spotted her mother's car coming down the street towards her before pulling up beside her. She quickly got in and caught her breath as she leant back against the seat. "hi mom."

"Were you just running?"

"Hmm, I think it was just my imagination getting the better of me. Let's go get some dinner, I'm starving."

"Okay, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she whispered, staring out the window and noticing a shadowed figure on the other side of the rode. She shook her head and turned to look at her mother, it was her mind playing tricks on her, that's all it was, she was scared and imaging thigs, the shadowed figured was just a form created by her fear. It wasn't real.

Or so she thought…


End file.
